NEST's Kitty2: Rise of the Fallen
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: The sequel to NEST's Kitty! Read that first. Starsong is guardian to Michaela, and is draged along on the crazy quest of college, Egypt, and pussy-footing around her feelings for Sunstreaker. Romance anyone? During RotF. Read&Review. I don't own! No sue!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!: Hello, readers! This is the sequel to NEST's Kitty. Thank you to all who voted on my poll. The results are...**

**Bumblebee- 1**

**Sunstreaker- 3**

**Sideswipe- 0**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Starsong POV

I wander the massive bace that I have been staying at for about a year or so. It's been months since I have been turned into a Cybertronian by the Decepticons, but my life has never been better since I was robbed of my mutated body that Sector Seven gave me. I am still a youngling- a teenager- in the Autobot's eyes, but I have a family for the first time.

I have been adopted by Ironhide and Chromia, the two toughest Autobots with the sweetest sparks. Ratchet and Optimus have become uncles of sorts. Ratchet is teaching me the art of the wrench-throw, and I love chucking them at the newest arivals, the obnoxious twins Skids and Mudflap. They follow me around and torment me to no end, because I am the femme closest to their age. I've shot them in the aft's with my personalized cannons that someone had attached to me at the Decepticon headquarters, but they just don't take a hint. Cannons aren't my best skill, much to Dad's dismay, but I am training to be a front liner. I haven't been in many battles, but I'm good.

My human friends Sam and Michaela try to stay in touch, but my only real human friends that have permanent residence in Diego Garcia are the Epps family and the Lennox family. I must stay in my human holoform to interact with young Annabelle Lennox, but that is better than nothing. I miss Micky, my best friend, but i am to become her guardian as soon as Sam goes off to collage with Bumblebee.

A group of new recruits approach, and I pause to let them pass without risk that I will step on them. Then it hit me. The smell of fresh paint, ego, and trouble. Yep. Sunstreaker was close by. The bace was shocked when we began to spend more and more time together, even though we were sworn enemies when I was organic. He's what humans call my best guy friend. But this wasn't a purely social approach.

I look up and smile at my handiwork. Black party streamers, twisted into what humans call dreadlocks, swished and smacked Sunny in the face as he stormed into the hallway. He pauses his storming about when he spots me. His glares his death glare at me, but I can see the underlying humor. Gears twist and arm plating moves aside as twin melee swords shoot out. His feet were two wheels, and he shot at me in a roller skating fashion. I waved, turned about face and ran as if my life depended on it. In a way, it did.

I approached the crowd of humans that completely blocked the hallway, leaving me no choice. I sped up and jumped, my hand connecting with the floor beneath me and in front of them, and launched myself into the air once more. My feet clanged and twisted as a focused on my newest transforming part, one I hadn't even told Sunny about. The alloy plating slid back, a delicate but tough tire descended from both feet and I righted myself in the air and hit the floor, off line a plasma blast from my cannon.

I twisted my body around so that I was skating backwards, and I gazed at the astonished faces of the recruits and Sunny. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.

_Crash! _I shook my head to clear the fuzziness in my processor. A screech of tires alerted me to someone approaching me. I looked at the Autobot I had smashed into. Dread filled me as I clambered to my feet, the mech I had smashed into grasping my arm to steady me. Dread filled me as Sunny grabbed my other arm.

"Prime." I said, in a low tone. I bowed my ebony helm, which sported two pointed horns much like his own. "So sorry. Please, I beg your pardon." Optimus Prime looked at me with that sorrowful look.

"Starsong." he said after sighing. I cringed as I awaited my punishment. Sunny looked horrified. What gruesome task would I be assigned? Cleaning the brig? Scrubbing Ratchet's tools spotless? Or would I, Primus forbid, get banned from the shooting range?

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I looked up, not believing me ears. I was off the hook? I guess I was! Optimus gave Sunny a strange look, and I looked at him as well. He still had the dreadlocks. Optimus placed a hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook. As soon as it began, it stopped, and Sunny glared at me.

"This better not ruin my paint." he growled. I smiled sweetly.

"The tape is painters tape. It's a special kind that doesn't harm paint." I said, and used my optics to snap a photo of dreadlock-Sunny. He growled, and I waggled my fingers at him, turned, and took off on my wheels, Sunny hot on my aft. That is, until a red siren blared to life.

"_All Autobots report to Hanger A to board the airplane. This is a Code D."_ The intercom blared. I glanced at Sunny, and we shot off toward the designated hanger. When we arrived, the other Autobots were there. Ironhide and Chromia, Dad and Mom, glanced at me. I walked over to join the group that was going to board the plane, but Mom and Dad dove in front of me.

"No." Dad said. "You're not going."

"What?" I gasped. "But... but... I've been training so hard, I can fight, I can hold my own! Please!"

"No." This time, it was my mother. I glared at them. Sunny came over to my side, and thank Primus! He will defend me.

"Your parents are right." he said. What?

I whirled to him, pointing an accusing finger at him. He looks shocked at my reaction. "You're supposed to be on my side!" I accused. Sunny sighed and boarded the plane along with my parents and every other Autobot that was housed at the bace. I watched as my family left to risk their lives to fight for the humans, while I was to be the only 'bot left behind.

The door of the plane began to close as I ran, diving into the plane at last minute. I will not be left behind.

xXxXxXx

The plane had been unloaded for a while, but I remained in my alt. form of a black and light blue Volkswagen Beetle. Sensing my chance, I drove myself out of the plane, hoping to sneak by without drawing attention to myself. I was going to sneak away and join Sunny and Sides.

I wasn't going to be that lucky.

Dad was being unloaded from the plane, Epps and Will at his side. He transformed, and sniffed loudly, saying something along the line of "He's here, I smell him." But them he sniffed again. Crap in a hat! I forgot how good he could smell. His look darkened as he looked straight at my hiding spot.

"Starsong." He growled. I was discovered! My engine gunned and I shot away, radar on overdrive as I searched for the signal I was looking for. I swerved through the deserted streets, and transformed. My hand retracted, and twin Energon swords took their place. This was the real thing. Training was over. Time to show the Decepticon's that you don't. Mess. With. The. Cat.

A gunning engine had me whirling. An Audi V8 was going full speed straight towards me, with Mom, Arcee, and Flare Up behind it and Sunny and Sides on either side. My feet involuntarily transformed, and I took off. Not away from the speeding Audi, but straight at it. Sides had jammed his own sword into the front, but glimpsed me barreling at the group, dislodged it. I sped up, aiming my sword towards the gash Sideswipe had already tore, and rammed into the Decepti-creep with all of my might.

The gash enlarged, and I braked. The car was unable to do so, and my swords cut through it like a knife through butter. The two halves of the car lay at my feet, sparking. I noticed that there was, in fact, a Decepticon insignia on the side. Sunstreaker strode over to me, and I swore I could see steam coming out of his ears.

"What are you doing here!" He screamed in my face. "We told you to stay behind, you useless femme! We could have killed Sideways ourselves, and you just got in the way. Face it, femme. You're not meant for fighting." The last part was snarled. I stood there, looking at my friend. The one mech that believed in me, told me I could be what ever I wanted to be, the one that was there when I needed him, it was all a lie.

I nodded, Energon tears welling in my eyes. The triplets and Sides had crowded around, and had heard Sunny yelling at me. I straightened, a brave look on my face.

"Fine. I can see now that we were never truly friends, Sunstreaker." I spat, then walked away, Mom and the femmes flanking me. Sides stayed with his twin, but I heard him smack his twin, who had been trying to follow me. Mom placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at her, surprised.

"You're not mad?" I asked, but it came out in a whimper. Arcee and Flare Up gave me a sorrowful look.

"Oh, I'm mad all right." Mom said. "But you helped, and you've been punished enough without my help." I nodded, and we transformed and speed away to meet up with the rest of the Autobot's and NEST humans.

When we arrived, the massive Decepticon was already dying. Optimus was questioning him, and I walked towards his side.

"The Fallen will rise again..." he rasped out. Energon was pouring out of his mouth, and his optics fell on me. "And he has big plans for the femme." That's it. No Decepticon threatens me, uses me, or even survives me. Not even this Fallen freak. My forearm plates move aside to make room for my cannon, and it flared to life as the plasma blast barrels at the Decepticon, hitting him dead between the eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground. I was panting, standing over the body.

Then it hit.

A screech hit my brain in waves, at a decibel that would have shattered a human's ear drums. I screamed, this sound was killing my processor! Make it stop, I begged. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Sunstreaker grasped my arm and helped me up, but I didn't want his help. I shoved him away and told Ratchet that I was fine, that I just needed some space. I turned to Optimus.

"I request to leave for Michaela's house as soon as possible." I requested. Optimus nodded, and Sunstreaker looked both shocked and hurt by my request. Good. Flanked by the femmes and Dad, I walked back onto the plane and transformed, sitting in a corner. Dad walked over, and transformed into his Topkick form next to me.

"What happened, Stary?" Dad said, using his pet name for me. I had expected him of all the mechs to be mad at her, but he had just seemed worried. "Chromia told me you took you both Decepticons. You should be happy. But you're not, and you had that attack. What happened, Star?"

I sighed. It was possibly the last thing I wanted to tell my dad, but it was either tell him or risk Mom telling him.

"Sunstreaker yelled at me and called me a useless femme that wasn't meant for fighting, right after I killed that Con they were after. The processor ache just came after I killed that other Con." I whimpered and transformed. Dad transformed and grasped me in a hug. "Don't kill Sunny, please. You can use him for target practice, along with Ratchet and Mom."

I withdrew myself from Dad's grasp as Optimus entered. He nodded, and I walked to the exit point. An Autobot sized parachute was handed to me, and I turned to glimpse once more at my family. Mom, Dad, Optimus, Ratchet, and the femmes looked on in pride, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were at the edge of the crowd, watching me with sorrowful optics.

I jumped.

xXxXxXx

Sunstreaker POV

I banged my helm on the hanger walls. Starsong had left for her new guardian appointment sooner than anyone had expected. And what killed me was that it was all my fault. She just didn't realize how much she meant to me. I would show her that she meant more to me than any mere friendship could ever offer. I could only hope she felt the same way.

**Please read and review. I will not post the next chapter unless I get 3 reviews. So please, for the love of Ironhide's cannons, review!**


	2. Sparkbreak, Housefires, and Wheelie

**Edit: A reviewer brought to my notice that some things didn't quite happen in cronological order, and that my time breaks were confusing. And while I am happy that it was brought to my attention, I haven't seen the movie in a while. I am writing this from memory while I am waiting for the local movie store to get it back in stock. And please, this story won't be _exactly_ like Revenge of the Fallen, so please don't point out every difference. Thank you, and if you do, I will put you on my Flamers List (death list). **

Starsong POV

I sighed as Micky pretended to drive my alt. mode. My holoform, a flat-chest red-headed fifteen year old, sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window and watching the rural countryside fly by. I had been told to jump over the desert outside of Tranquility, and that Michaela would meet me there. She did, but the words _useless femme_ haunted my processor along with the image of Sunny's betrayed look. No matter how hard I tried, they would not leave me alone!

Michaela looked over at me. "Kitty, are you alright?" she asked in a quiet voice. _Kitty. _I hadn't been called that in so long. Not since I had changed. Not since Sunny became my friend.

"It's Starsong." I quietly corrected. My spark thudded sadly alongside my imitation holoform heart. Michaela looked shocked at my aura of sorrow, but she brightened.

"Cool. Can I call you Star?" That was the final straw. Only _he_ called me Star. I broke down into tears, and was quickly gathered into Michaela's arms. She smoothed my hair and waited for me to calm down.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she pleaded. I sniffled, and wiped an imaginary strand of snot away from my holographic nose.

"That's OK. You didn't know." I whispered. Michaela nodded.

"Why does that name bother you so much?" She asked, looking at me in a way that made m feel like she thought that I was made of glass. My spark throbbing with even more acute pain, I sighed.

"Sunny was the only one who has ever called me that, and he was my best friend. But I snuck into the Shanghi battle and got in his was, and he called me something unforgivable" My spark was tearing itself in two, and I felt horrible, but if I had to talk to anyone about this, it would be my best friend. My alt. mode body was parked on the side of the road, and Michaela was giving me a pitiful look. I hate pity, but maybe it will do me some good this time. I mean, she's gone through spark-break before, right?

Wait one pit fragin' minute, spark-break was for bots in love. Did I love Sunny, more than just a friend.

Pit. Fraggin. Yes. I loved Sunny, and he broke my spark.

Meanwhile, during my brain flash, Micky had put two and two together.

"_SUNSTREAKER?_" She practically screeched in my ear. I flinched and rubbed it.

"Yes?" I whimpered, and it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Michaela flopped into the drivers seat, huffing in annoyance-probably wishing she had known- and I winced. She kept forgetting that she was riding in my true body.

"That's something I would have never thought would happen…" Michaela mussed to herself. I glared at her through my tears.

"It's not that hard to believe!" I snapped. Michaela looked up, not the least bit shocked at my outburst.

"It's not that. I just think that there was more than just friendship between you. You loved him, didn't you?" I nodded slowly, hating that I was admitting it, and that I was allowing myself to realize that he could never love me back. Michaela didn't need me to say it, she seemed to understand. She lifted the armrest and let me cry on her shoulder for what seemed like hours, then I started the engine and she pretended to drive all the way to her dad's garage.

xXxXxXx

Michaela shoved open the heavy-looking glass door with a practiced ease as she walked into the auto shop, heeled boots clicking on the scuffed tile. She turned and looked around the shop, scanning the motorcycles and cars that covered the inside of the garage, before calling out "Dad!" I had slipped in behind her and was studying the flame detailing on a black motorcycle. It looked like it could use a bit more detail, but there was that painful pang in my spark when I realized that the flames matched Optimus' flames perfectly, and with Optimus there was the Autobots, and with the Autobots there was Sunny. I heaved the longest, most sorrowful sigh I had that day, and Micky gave me an 'I know the feeling' look.

_Slam! _A tanned skin, gruff looking man entered the shop. His loose fitting wife-beater was sweat-stained and his midnight hair was mostly hidden by a trucker cap. He sent a glare at me, but smiled at Micky. This must be her dad. Oh, joy. He's on parole.

"Glad your back, Micky." He grunted. Then he nodded in my direction. "Who's she?"

"She's a friend. Be nice, she didn't have anywhere else to go." Michaela told her father in almost a scolding manner. He glanced at me over his shoulder, looking at me in a new light. Something told me that he had been in the same boat once.

Mr. Banes walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, but for once, it didn't bother me. His chocolate eyes met mine.

"Listen, kid. If you ever need a place to stay, our door is always open. What brings you here?" He said, and no matter what he had done in the past, I could tell that Mr. Banes was a family man and wanted what was best for his daughter.

I looked up at him, a plausible excuse that related to my problem fit into my head and spilled out my mouth. "My name is Lexi Hide, and my parents are both in the military, and they try really hard not to leave me alone, but somehow their schedules got mixed up and now their both gone for about a month, and they sent me to stay with my best friend Ethan Sun, but I tried to help him with something and he started screaming at me and I had to get out and I only have my permit so I called Micky to pick me up in my car."

Mr. Banes looked sympathetic. "Why don't you stay here and help out a bit? We could always use an extra hand."

Finally, good news! I didn't just have to pose as Michaela's government issue car, I get to help out. "I'm good with paint jobs…" I trailed off. Mr. Banes nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. Michaela was talking on her Bluetooth to someone while she wheeled the motorcycle with the flame job out into the lot.

I followed Mr. Banes through the door he had come in, and lead me out to a sky-blue motorcycle.

"Here is you test run. This is Micky's bike, and I want to give it a new paintjob for her birthday. I'm giving you free reign here, do what you think necessary. Good luck and have fun!" Mr. Banes smiled and waved as he left the lot.

I glanced at the bike. The color was nice, but I think that a design in colors that would, as humans say, pop. I reached for some paper and a charcoal pencil and began to sketch. An idea comes storming into my mind, and I ditch the paper and grab the air brush. The bike was a darker shade of stormy blue mixed with grays and blacks, creating the illusion of a stormy night. I glance at the airbrush I was holding in my hands, and found a tuning dial on the top. Shocking blue and while lightning strikes appeared, and I realized that it had only been two hours. I wheeled the bike into hiding and caught sight of Micky as I exited.

She grabbed my arm and began dragging me to my alt. mode. "We have to get to Sam's!" she whispered in my ear harshly. Dread gathered in the pit of my stomach, and combine that with the horrible spark ache, I felt like I could puke. I blinked and had to focus on keeping my holoform up, because we hadn't reached my alt. mode yet. When Michaela was seated in the drivers seat, my holoform shut off entirely. I waited and actually let Michaela drive to Sam's house.

xXxXxXx

Sam's house was destroyed, small fires burning all over, everything else was charred beyond recognition. My holoform activated. A man was trying to calm down a near hysterical woman in the front yard while firemen sprayed down the house. Michaela approached the frantic woman.

"Hi, Michaela! Look, I have a bald spot!" She exclaimed. Oh-kay. My holoform walked up to her. Michaela looked at me, then at the lady I assumed to be Mrs. Witwicky.

"Mrs. Witwicky, do you remember Kitty?" Michaela asked softly while Sam was arguing with his dad.

"Oh, of course. She was a sweet little girl, poor thing didn't deserve what happened to her!" Mrs. Witwicky exclaimed. I smiled, she clearly didn't remember me punting the little rodent across the base, or me trying to escape her 'bling'.

I smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Witwicky." She gaped at me.

"Kitty, darling! How are you, er, human?"

"Um, I'm not. I got turned into a transformer. I go by Starsong now." This conversation was turning awkward. "Do you know where Bee is?"

"Oh, yes! He's in the garage. You can transform in there!" Mrs. Witwicky said. I smiled and my holoform fizzled out of existence, and my alt mode drove itself into the garage, where Sam was talking to Bee and Bee was crying.

Wait, Bee is crying!

I transformed, and loved the look of shock on Sam's face. Bee looked up and smiled at me through his 'tears'. I glared at Sam while talking to Bee over comm. link. Sam did look regretful, but he left. I hugged Bee, and then told him that I was Michaela's guardian and needed to get back to her. Bee nodded and I transformed, driving out under the hanging tarp.

Michaela was now wearing a white dress, and Sam looked like he was about to faint, but he handed Michaela something and kissed her. But after a few seconds, he broke the kiss off, leaving my charge standing on the lawn. Michaela glanced at the object Sam had given her, and opened the drivers side door and climbed in. She plopped down in a huff, and help a metal cylinder up to dangle in front of her face. I scanned it, and screeched to a halt in the middle of the road. Micky was thrown into the steering wheel.

"What the Hell, Star?" she spat. I was in shock, so I didn't even bother apologizing.

"Do you eve know what the slag is in that?" I wailed. Oh, Primus. Optimus is going to kill me!

"Uh, no!" Michaela spat. She was pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry Micky, but that is a shard of the fraggin' ALLSPARK!" Michaela dropped the cylinder like it had shocked her, and I tore off towards her dad's garage. My alt. mode parked itself in the driveway, and my holoform climbed out along with Michaela, and we walked into the office like there was nothing wrong. Mr. Banes was working on a motorcycle from the lot, and looked up as we entered the shop. He walked over to me and Micky kept walking to the safe. While she twirled in the number sequence, Mr. Banes had pulled me aside. He must have seen the bike!

"Lexi, I don't know how you did it, but that bike is amazing!" he praised, and I tried to shrink back. I wasn't used to praise. But Mr. Banes just said that I was hired, and went back to work on the same bike he had been working on when we had left.

xXxXxXx

It had been two or three days since Sam had left, and the throbing in my spark had shown no sign of deminishing. But now I had someone to share my pain with. Sam had ditched his forst internet date with Michaela, and she was upset about it. I read online that a good cure for human breakups was ice cream, so we climed into my alt. mode and headed streight towards the nearest ice cream shop. Too bad I wasn't human anymore. That ice cream might have helped with my spark break...

When we finally reached the garage about an hour later, Michaela tore out of my drivers seat and into the office, and I activated my holoform. Then it hit me. I wasn't the only car in the back driveway. My holoform turned, and parked next to me was none other than a sun-yellow Lamborghini.

"Slag no." I whispered. Sunny's holoform appeared, with shaggy blond hair, a yellow polo shirt and khaki pants. He walked towards me, hands up in surrender.

"Why in the Pit are you here, Sunny." I growled, hands clenching into fists. Sunny looked hurt, with his 'kicked puppy' look. Well, he wasn't going to get the pleasure of my forgiveness.

"I wanted to apologize." He whispered. That's it. I saw red.

"It's to late to apologize! You should have thought of that before you called me a useless femme!" I roared, and Sunny flinched. I softened. "Just go away, Sunny. I don't was Micky to kill you."

"Please, Star.." Sunny trailed off.

_Crash! _A loud crash echoed from the office. I glanced at Sunny, and then bolted into the shop. Michaela had a small Cybertronian pinned to the shelf, an optic had already fallen prey to her blowtorch, but one optic remained online, and it was red. A Decepticon.

"What do you want?" I growled, my holoform crouching next to Michaela.

"I ain't telling ya. I was sent for the shard." The little creep sneered. My holoform's eyes flashed, and he was shoved in a metal box. I locked eyes with Michaela, and she nodded. We needed to get out of here.

Michaela snagged the shaking box and I grabbed the shard. We were just about to leave when I remembered something.

"Micky, write a note for your dad. Tell him you're off visiting Sam or something." She nodded and I took the box, walking out to my alt. mode and shoving him in my trunk and the shard in my pocket. I squirmed at the feeling of the box rattling in my trunk… That sounded extremely perverted!

Micky walked outside, but stopped when she caught sight of Sunny next to me. Her look darkened to one so angry I couldn't tell it was her.

"Is this who I think it is?" She snarled. I nodded, my spark tearing itself to shreds just being in the presence of that one mech. Be afraid Sunny, be very afraid. Micky stormed us to the Lamborghini and kicked the tire. Hard.

"What was that for?" Sunny's voice blared from the radio. Michaela glared daggers at the sports car.

"I think you know." She spat, then climbed into my front seat, and we began our very long drive to Sam's college, Sunny following us for some reason.

I hoped Sunny and I settle this before my spark tears itself to shreds.

**Authors note: Whoop whoop! Chapter 2 peoples! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I write for reviews! And I would like at least 3 reviews before I start writing the next chapter. (Yes, I write as I go.)**


	3. Traveling, Cyberslut, and Deaths

**Authors Note: Hi! I am back, and would like to remind all my reviewers that I am writing this story, based on the movie, **_**from memory. **_**The lines won't be exact, nor will the action or time jumps. So please, do not criticize. I will count it as a flame. And I DO NOT LIKE FLAMES. **

**Thank you, and on with the story!**

Starsong's POV

No matter how fast I drove, it felt like we would never reach Sam in time. Michaela was constantly worrying that Sam wouldn't be happy to see us, that the mini-Con would escape. And to make everything worse, Sunny insisted on following us there. Great. As if I didn't have enough problems.

"We should have taken a plane!" moaned Michaela. My holoform wasn't activated, so I answered through the radio.

"Micky, I am a half-ton robot. I couldn't get through security, let alone fit on the plane." I said, trying to be soothing. This drive was wearing on my nerves, and it didn't help that Sunny was trying to comm. me every other minute.

"How about we take a break. And try to lose Sunny." I suggested. Michaela sighed, and shook her head.

"Sure, Star, but you can't avoid him forever." I glowered to myself. I was being childish, but since I never had a childhood at Sector Seven, I guess I had an excuse. It was Sunny's fault to begin with.

We drove for another 3 miles before a Circle K popped up on the side of the road. I waited until last minute before swerving into the parking lot. Michaela walked out, and I activated my holoform to make sure she was safe. I had gotten a comm. from Optimus on the drive, telling me that Decepticon Pretenders had arrived. I scanned the area, and relaxed once the scan showed no D-Con activity. Michaela stopped in the bathroom that stank like stale cigarette smoke, then bought some chips. We were out in ten minutes flat.

Parked next to my alt. mode was none other than that Primus be damned mech. My holoform glared at him, as Michaela mirrored my look. My holoform walked over and mimicked getting in the car. I waited, but Michaela paused at the driver-side door. The windowed rolled down, and she stuck her head in.

"I'm gonna ride with Sunny." she said, a malicious gleam lighting up her eyes. My holoform nodded.

Sunstreaker POV

Great! Just my luck, the little spitfire wants to ride with me. Primus, save my spark. Star still refuses to answer the comms. that I've sent, and the only thing she does is glare at me. Primus, she won't let me explain! Ironhide, Ratchet, the femmes, and even my own twin has given me nothing but slag about what I said to her. The human femme slid into my drivers seat, and glared at my dashboard.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" she snapped. I Googled the term, and realized it meant that she was calling me a screw-up.

I sighed, and it filled the cab of my alt. mode. "Yeah, I guess I am." The human, I believe her name is Michaela, blinked multiple times.

"What? You're just going admit it, just like that?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes." The human femme still glared at me.

"You are. Do you realize how much you hurt poor Star with those words? She _broke down crying._ She hasn't smiled, not once. She's not herself. I know what you said, and I'm surprised that you aren't dead yet." she sneered. This femme was annoying, but I couldn't get rid of her until the next rest stop, which won't appear for another hour or so.

"What is your point, femme?" I snapped. There was this Primus-awful ache in my spark that just wouldn't go away since Star stopped talking to me. I don't get it.

"My point is, you thoughtlessly crushed Star's hopes and dreams, and her spark along with it!" she snarled, and then slapped her hand over her mouth. Spark? Oh, Primus. This is bad. She must be feeling the same spark pains.

"Spark? Femme, you better answer me." I growled. If Star was hurting the same way I was, then that has to mean something...

The human femme sighed. "She told me that ever since Shanghai, her spark throbs and hurts almost all the time. You really hurt her, you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that!" I roared, my voice echoing through my alt. mode. "Why do you think I'm here? The only reason I said that was because I wanted her safe, so that she wouldn't, couldn't, get hurt. I don't think I could stand it if she got hurt. My voice had quieted down to a near whisper.

The femme looked shocked. "You love her, don't you?" she whispered. voice lighter than the wind.

"Yes. I would die without her." Michaela nodded, a thoughtful look crossing her face. Then she smiled, like a predator closing in on her prey, and didn't speak again.

Starsong POV

We drove through the small town that surrounded Sam's college, and I silently laughed at all of the young adults that ogled and drooled at Sunny's alt. mode. Michaela was ridding with me again, but she hadn't said much.

"Hey, I think we should park outside the college. That way Sunny won't get his precious paint job ruined." I said, the last part dripping sarcasm. We pulled into a parking spot outside of a cafe, and my holoform and Michaela exited my alt. mode and began our walk to Sam's dorm. I gaped at the massive ivy-coated walls we walked by, but Michaela strode by, keeping an appearance that she belonged there. We reached the dorm, and found a near-prehistoric computer abandoned by the door. It was the computer that kept track of who was in what dorm, I figured after a quick hack. Michaela and I strode down the hallways and reached Sam's dorm, with the door open.

I gasped and Michaela glared. Some dressed-down slut had straddled Sam and they are in a serious lip-lock. Sam broke away from her and gasped "Michaela?" while the slut sneered at her. Michaela glared at the girl, while I stared in disbelief at Sam. How could he stoop so low?

"Are you his girlfriend?" sneered the slut in triumph. Micky's glare intensified.

"Ex" she quipped, then turned and walked away. I felt the need to show my hatred, so I smirked, flipped the slut and Sam off, then turned to follow Michaela, who was barely holding herself together.

**(A/N: This is where it gets faulty. I know what happens, but the dialogue and the library scene might be a bit off.**

"Micky, I'm sure there is more to that story." I tried to sooth, and she sniffled. We were just about to round the corner out of Sam's hallway, when an extremely girlish shriek pierced the air. I turned as Sam scrambled out of his room, followed by a curly-haired Mexican boy. Something metallic and obviously Cybertronain leaped out of Sam's dorm and skidded on the tile floor. Sam ran at us and grabbed Michaela's arm, leading her somewhere. I followed, along with Mexican boy.

We burst into a library, then shut the doors behind us. The boys hid behind one bookcase, and Michaela and I hid behind the one beside theirs. Our backs pressed against the wall, and a gap in the books provided us with a view of Sam the traitor and the other boy, who appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Oh, God. That was a robot. That's not normal, not normal at all." Curly Hair, the boy, whispered in frantic voice.

"Hey!" I hissed, and glanced at me with wide eyes. "I'm one of those robots!" The poor boy looked like he was about to faint. Sam and Michaela were in the middle of a whisper argument about the slut/robot kissing Sam. A bang sounded outside of the room, and no one breathed. The wall exploded into massive piles of rubble. The boy screamed, and Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the library and into a courtyard. Michaela ran over to the nearest car and tore open the door, immediately starting to hotwire the car. I mentally kicked myself for parking farther away.

"You can hotwire a car? Man, you just keep getting hotter and hotter!" Curly Hair said. Sam glared at him, then the library wall exploded out.

Curly Hair shrieked again as the slut stomped out of the massive hole in the wall, glaring at our little group. "Faster, faster. Man, she's coming!"

I leaned over. "Michaela, I'm gonna get Sunny." Then, I poked her, implanting a tracking device. The car started.

"Go, go!" I screamed. Then my holoform fizzled out. Sunny's alt. mode was swarmed with humans. My engine roared to life, and I commed Sunny.

_**::Sunny! We gotta go!:: **_I screamed, and Lamborghini blasted to life and followed me.

_**::What's wrong, Star? Look, I'm-::**_ he tried to say, but I cut him off.

_**::Not now, Sunny! The Decepticons are here! There was a Pretender sucking face with Sam!:: **_ Sunny fell silent as we sped through the streets. The blip that was Michaela's tracking device led us to an abandoned warehouse, and to my surprise, Optimus's Semi form was roaring away from the warehouse, followed by three Decepticons.

Michaela and Curly Hair ran out as I transformed. Curly Hair gaped as Sunny transformed beside me. I kneeled in front of Curly Hair.

"I don't believe I ever got your name." I said, trying my best not to scare him.

"L-leonardo Ponce de Leon Spitz." he stammered out, and Michaela shook her head. Sunny scoffed and I tried to hide my laughter.

"That's a mouthful. I'm Starsong, but you met me earlier in my holoform." I said, my holoform activating in front of my bipedal, grinning at him. Poor Leo looked like he was about to faint.

"Y-you weren't kidding about being a giant alien robot." I grinned, and transformed. "Climb in, we gotta find Optimus!" Sunny transformed as the humans climbed in. I took off, and Sunny followed. A yellow and black Camero pulled out of a parking lot and fell in line with me and Sunny.

_**::Bee!:: **_I called over the comm. link.

_**::We're on a course to meet up with the rest of the Autobots.:: **_Bee said. The ride was silent, and soon the other Autobot's filed in line behind us. Ratchet led the way, then me, Sunny, Bee, Dad, Mom and the other femmes, leaving Sideswipe leading up the rear with Skids and Mudflap. The buildings became few and far between, and after about ten minutes **(A/N: I've gotten complaints about the time frame, and I really don't know what the time frame was, but I figured it would take a bit to get from that warehouse to the field.) **to get to a field in the middle of a forest. I transformed after letting Leo and Michaela out, and followed the other Autobot's onto the field to study the damage.

As soon as I set foot on the field, a metallic screech tore my processor apart. My hand grasped my helm as I fell to my knees, optics shut tight, screaming bloody murder. My cries mingled with anothers, and I pried my opitics open to see that about twenty feet away, Sunny was on his knees gripping his processor like I was. This attack vanished after about a minute, and I sagged in relief. Then a burning sensation dragged itself slowly across my palms, and a Cybertroanian marking etched itself into the back of my hand.

Mom and Dad ran to my side and helped me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, then regained my balance.

"It happened again. That screeching in my processor, it's back." I whimpered. I showed them the burned mark on my hand, but thank Primus it didn't hurt anymore. Sunny walked over to me, rubbing his hand and grumbling something about ruined paint. He stopped beside me.

"That's what happened in Shanghai, wasn't it." He said, not in an unkind way, just curious.

"Yeah."

Sunny grabbed my hand and scanned the mark etched into the paint and metal of my hand. Sunny tilted the hand that held mine, revealing a mark identical to mine. Then it hit me; we were holding hands! My faceplates heated, and then my cooling fans kicked in. Then I realized that Sunny's fans were on, too. We both smiled, little awkward grins.

Sam, dirt-caked and bleeding, ran up to us, a horror-stricken look on his face.

"Where's Optimus?" Dad asked. Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Dead."

I gasped, then shook my head. Optimus couldn't be dead, he was Optimus Prime! The world needed him.

But it was true. As I scanned the field, the prone and faded body of the great Optimus Prime meet my optics, and I turned, not wanting to accept the truth. Gold-painted arms wrapped around me, and we sunk to the ground as I cried into Sunny's shoulder.

I realized that when I was here, with Sunny, and we were friends, my spark throbbing was gone. Completely. I could never really hate Sunny, for one reason that was clear as day to me now.

I loved him.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, I promise that by the next update I will have scrounged up enough money to buy Revenge of the Fallen and that the updates will follow as close to the movie line as I can manage with Starsong in the mix.**

**Please review, I have about 70 readers with accounts and 6 reviews. **

**Please review!**


	4. Admitting, Simmons, and Star's Father

**Authors Note: I am back! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, especially Katie Gibbs, who has been there from the start.**

**Sadly, I have NOT gotten my DVD. I **_**finally **_**get the money, and the movie store had sold out! Life hates me, I swear. Please don't comment if anything is out of place.**

**Enjoy!**

Starsong POV

"Oh, God! You're on the news, oh, god, we're wanted fugitives." Leo gasped, scanning some article on his phone. Sam walked up to him, snatched his phone- looked like some primitive human smartphone- threw it on the ground and smashed it. I giggled at Leo's open-mouthed, fish-out-of-water expression.

"They can track us!" snapped Sam, while he re-entered the small enclosed hiding space we were in. Some old Cybertronian, I'm guessing the Fallen, made a world-wide broadcast, demanding Sam be handed over. NEST was shut down and me, Sunny, Bee, and the younger twins were hiding out with Sam, Michaela, and Leo, whom the government decided to hand over to avoid world destruction.

"You know what?" screeched Leo. I rolled my optics. Here he goes again... "I don't have to deal with this! I'm leaving!"

"Yeah, cuz you's a pussy." Skids snickered, and I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Sunny glared at Leo, who cowered back from the annoyed mech, but stood his ground.

"Fine." Sam snapped at his roommate. "Leave. The government has seen you with us, and you've hacked their systems. All the more reason for them to bring you in." Leo looked worried, but he turned and left. Sam glared at his receding figure, but turned to face his guardian.

"Bee, I'm sorry. If you never forgive me, that's OK. I deserve it." his said. Bee trilled happily. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to find myself looking into the optics of Sunny.

"I need to talk to you alone." he whispered. I glanced around, and Michaela caught my eye, and nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, I guess." I still hadn't quite forgiven him, because I needed some reason- I convinced myself- to avoid him while I figured out what my realization meant. Could I really love Sunny? I always knew that there was a reason why I hated him like I did.

He lead me away to an adjacent courtyard. He grabbed my arm, gently, and maneuvered me in front of him so that I was standing about five feet from him. He sighed, then rubbed the back of his helm with his marked hand.

"Listen, Star." he said, as if I wasn't standing right in front of him, waiting to hear what he had to say that was so personal that no one else could hear it. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, saying things things to you. I just knew that the only way to keep you from fighting would be to make you seem like you were getting in the way."

"Why would you do something like that?" I gasped. Sunny's helm drooped.

"I wanted you off the battle field so you could be safe. If you can't fight, you can't get hurt, or Primus forbid, die. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt, ever. I can't live without you, Star." he trailed off to a whisper. Wait, is he saying...

"I think I love you, Star. I don't want you to fee-" I had heard enough. I closed the gap between us and kissed him as well as I could with my metal lips. His optics widened, then closed along with mine. His arms wound around my waist, and my arms linked behind his neck. I pulled back and grinned at him.

"That answer good enough for you?" Sunny smiled and pulled away, but took my hand in his. We walked back into the clearing, and Michaela smiled and winked. Sam's jaw dropped as we kneeled and I snuggled into Sunny's chest. But I glanced up after hearing approaching footsteps. Leo walked into the clearing.

"Look, I know this guy. Robowarrior. He's said to know anything about the robots-" the Cybertronians in the clearing glared at him, and he raised his hands in an 'I don't mean it in a bad way'. "and I know where he lives."

xXxXxXx

Sunstreaker POV

We pulled up in front of a run-down little deli in some random downtown, I lost track. The human male, Sam, hid his hair in a baseball cap, which was under a hood. Star insisted that she could handle "Robowarrior" on her own, but based on what she wore, a tight shirt that subtly complemented her figure paired with jean shorts, I didn't want any human male near my Star, holoform or not. So Ethan Sun, blond haired, tanned surfer boy, exited "his" Lamborghini.

A group of girls walked by, and spotted my holoform. They proceeded to walk over to my holoform. One of them, a severely underdressed female, went first.

"He-llo." she trilled in a sickly-sweet sing-song voice. "What's a fine-looking man like you doing here? Would you like to come take a walk with us?" she gestured to her equally under-dressed friends, who smiled and waved. "We could show you the sights." I doubt that was all they would show me, based on what the Internet said.

Star had climbed out of her alt. mode, and was glaring at the girls. She had changed her holoform's age so that it appeared older than before. Her holoform glared at the girls, who smirked triumphantly at her. I smirked at the girls, sick of their useless flirting, and walked up to my Star, kissing her on the lips. The under dressed girls scoffed, then strode away like nothing had happened.

The human males and the femme were watching us, the males with slight shock and the femme with an "I told you so" look. Our group turned and walked into the crowded shop. A man was calling out orders behind the counter, but quieted when our group entered. He glared at Sam, who glared back. Star gasped.

"You." she hissed.

"All right!" The man, I'm assuming to be Robowarrior, screamed. "Everybody out!" The crowd grumbled, but complied. Soon, the shop was empty. I swear, Star's glare could kill. Robowarrior glanced at her, looking a little nervous, but showed no sign of recognition towards Star.

"Do I know you?" he asked. That sent Star over the edge. She screamed, a feral, animalistic screech, as she launched herself at the man. She fell short, but managed to grab his collar before he could escape. Her strong holo-arms hauled him over the counter and pinned him there.

"What the Hell, girl? I don't even know you!" he screamed. Star looked shocked, so shocked that she let go and stumbled back. I strode forward and caught her in my arms.

"You don't know me?" She hissed, her face scrunched in concentration. I could tell what she was trying to do. Her form fizzled out of existence for a minute, and Robowarrior gapped. Then, as soon as she had fizzled out, she reappeared, looking like Kitty, the identity she had long since lift behind. Robowarrior gasped again.

"C?" He gasped.

"It's Starsong, Simmons." Kitty gasped, the same look of concentration on her face as before. She blinked out of existence again, then re-appeared as Lexa Hide. She walked up to be and placed her arm around my waist, leaning up to plant a kiss on my lips. I glared at Simmons, the man who made my poor Star's human life Pit.

"Wa-How?" Simmons gasped, his attention diverted from the humans. Star smiled a sickly-sweet smile.

"Remember Banachek? He teamed up with the Decepticons. You know, NBE-1's followers? His body was found in the ocean by NEST. Since they are all my friends, they left him there. Well, the D-Cons kidnapped me. And guess what?" Simmons looked even more confused than before.

"I'm one of the NBEs. Sunny here is, too." That was the final straw. Simmons sank to the floor, head in his hands. He looked almost regretful.

"Now I have I question." I growled. Simmons looked up from his position on the floor. "Who were Star's parents?"

Simmons sighed. "You won't like it." he said. Star glared at him.

"Nothing can be worse than not knowing who my parents are." Star snarled. Simmons sighed again.

"We found some DNA base in the armor of NBE-1, so we extracted it and a female worker donated her DNA, but you inherited none of her traits. So, your mother remains unknown and your father is NBE-1." Star fell to the ground, her holoform knees giving out beneath her. I wrapped my arms around her shaking shoulders, trying to offer her some form of comfort. I just couldn't believe it, that Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was the father of sweet, kind Starsong.

"And you!" Simmons barked. Star looked up and seemed to regain some form of control over her feelings. Simmons was pointing at Sam. "You're the reason Sector Seven got disbaned! No access, no heath care, and no retirement!"

"Well, we need you help. I'm seeing images in your head, and you have to have some way of telling me what they mean!" Sam demanded. Simmons froze for a minute, then turned.

"Follow me!" he demanded. Leo Spitz followed, muttering about Robowarrior being an old guy.

We entered a meat locker, with whole pigs hanging from the ceiling. Leo shivered.

"Ok, swine flu man." he whimpered. Simmons turned to us.

"What you are about to see is top secret. _Do not tell my mother._" Simmons demanded. Our group nodded and shrugged. Star still clung to me, but I let her go to climb down the ladder to enter Simmons secret lair.

Files and paper were everywhere, there was no logical means for keeping this much paper in one place. Man, would Prowl glitch! The human male designated Leo was examining Frenzy's head. I did a double take. Frenzy's _head?_ I guess he was killed.

"Ok." Simmons started lamely. He began to pace around the room. Apparently he found whatever file he was looking for, because he pulled up a stool and climbed on, reaching for a precariously perched file on the top of a massive pile. He pulled out a file labeled 'Top Secret'.

"Where did you get those?" Leo demanded. Simmons eyed him oddly.

"Cleaned out my office before Sector Seven officially shut down." Then SImmons turned to Sam, pulling some photos out of the top secret file. "Are these the markings you see?"

"Yes!" Sam gasped, scrambling to see then. I could have scanned them, but I was still comforting a shaking Star.

"This is proof that the robots-" Star and I glared. "have been here longer than we knew. These are dig sights in Africa, South America, and Egypt." He pulled some more. "These are some of the earliest know Cybertronians on Earth." One of the pictures showed a fighter jet in a museum.

"So who can read it?" Michaela asked. I shook my head, from what I knew none of the Autobots could read it.

"We need a Decepticon." I said, reluctantly.

xXxXxXx

Starsong POV

My holoform disappeared and I was back in my alt mode again. My processor whirled and I sighed, trying to ignore my inner turmoil. Megatron, master of evil and destroyer of good, my _father?_ Oh, Primus, I will be lucky of Mom and Dad ever want to see me again. My holoform appeared again my my alt. mode's side, and the trunk opened on it's own accord. The metal box and hopping and jumping, the little Con swearing so badly it would cause someone to wash his mouth out with soap. I hauled the crate into the meat shop, along with a blowtorch to keep him in line.

I slammed the crate down on the table with a _Bang!_. I glanced around at everyone, then handed the blowtorch to Michaela.

"You guys ready?" I asked. The guys nodded, and Michaela gripped the blowtorch. I flung the lid open and grabbed the chain that was attached to a make-shift collar around the Con's neck. He sprung out and and I yanked the chain. Leo squealed, and Sam jumped back. I pinned him against a stack of files, and Micky held a lit blowtorch to his only working optic.

"Woah!" he cried. "Easy, Warrior Goddess!" Micky softened.

"Look, Con." I said. He eyed me, looking up and down my flawless holoform. I could literally _feel_ Sunny's anger. "We need your help."

"You're not real. And why would I help you?" he snapped. Micky smiled, and I glared.

"We won't torch your other optic." we said at the same time. The Con gulped, then nodded. I pointed to the table in the middle of the mess that we had spread the pictures on. The Con hopped up, and looked around at the mess of papers. Sam leaned over the table to look the mini-Con in the optic.

"Can you read this?" he asked. The Con tapped the symbols on the picture of a dig in some desert.

"Naw, this is the old. I can't read it, you'd need one of the ancient guys..." he trailed off, gazing at the picture of some jet in a museum. "Him. You need him."

My gaze drifted to the back of my hand, and I nearly jumped. The mark was burned into my holoform's skin!

"Hey!" I cried out, the Con looking at me. I held my hand up, and he gazed at it. "Can you tell me what this means?"

The Con swallowed, and if a Cybertronian could pale, he would have. "Primus." he whispered. Then, he turned his look to Sunny, and his pointed look morphed into an almost glare. "I'm guessing you have a matching mark." the Con accused.

"Yeah? So what?" growled Sunny. The Con raised an eyebrow.

"You better watch over her. And ask that guy-" he motioned to the plane photo in front of him. "when we get to him. He'll tell you." Sunny nodded curtly, then walked over and hugged me, and I melted into his embrace. His body swayed, the movement somehow calming down my sobs. The Con tilted his head.

"What happened to her?" he asked, and to my surprise, the Con seemed to actually care.

Sam looked at him. "She just found out her father is Megatron." The Con's attention jumped at the name of my father, whom is responsible for Optimus's death. The mini-Con looked at me with wide eyes, and Sunny just lead me out of the hidden room and into the meat locker (we had to keep up appearances) and out to our alt. modes, where our holoforms dispersed and we waited for the humans to come, and we planed our drive to the location of the D-Con who could read Sam's... er... what ever those are, and could hopefully tell us what these marks mean.

**Authors Note- Longest chapter ever! Yayness! **

**Please review! **


	5. Smithsonian, Jetfire, and Answers

**Authors Note: Hello! Thanks to all the reviews, I have updated earlier then I expected.**

**The Bad News: I have not gotten the DVD. Sorry. **

**The Good News: This is the scene that I have memorized! The will be no serious errors!**

**And we find the marks on our main characters hands to be more serious than anyone could have imagined.**

Starsong POV.

My alt. mode pulled into the parking lot, Sam, Michaela, and Leo seated inside. I refused to let Simmons ride with me- old hates die hard- and Sunny firmly refused to let any human inside his alt. mode (he had only let Michaela ride with him to see if there was a way to get me to forgive him). So Simmons was in his beater, puttering along behind a snappy Volkswagen Beetle and a sleek Lamborghini.

My holoform glanced around, and that parking lot Simmons had directed us to was in the Smithsonian. Oh, God. This old guy was a relic in the Smithsonian, and we were robbing it. Michaela had the shard tucked safely away in her jean pocket. Simmons climbed out of his beater, and I ejected the boys out of my back seat. They landed on the pavement in a undignified heap. My holoform, which would be used to distract the guards, was clad in skimpy Daisy Duke shorts that were even shorter than Michaela's (if that were possible) and a sleeveless top that showed off my toned stomach. I hated it, so, so much. Leo was practically drooling at me as I pointed and laughed at his collapsed form on the ground. Sunny glared, and when Leo didn't stop staring, he walked over and kicked Leo in the gut.

As Leo groaned and writhed on the ground, Sam walked over and knelt beside him. "Dude. Stop hitting on Star. She's a sixteen foot alien robot, and she's already taken." Leo gave him a look like Sam had just grown three extra ugly heads. Simmons gathered us around, then handed each of us a tazer.

"Ok. We are going to attract the guards attention. Only two of you have specific means." We, humans and holoforms, looked around at each other, wondering the same thing. Who gets the special jobs? Simmons turned to face me and Leo. "Leo, you're going to-" he finished by whispering his idea in his ear. Leo's face went from shocked, to thoughtful, to disgusted in 2 seconds flat.

"No!" he cried. "No way!" Simmons looked at him with a scrutinizing look. "Do you want the plan to work or not?" Loe sighed, then pouted.

"Fine." he spat. Then Simmons turned to me.

"You're going to seduce a guard." Simmons said plainly. I gasped, and Sunny glare was so fierce, I thought lasers would shoot out of his eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. What are you doing?" I said, then instantly regretted asking. He turned around, and his pants hit the ground, revealing an extremely hairy ass and a bright pink thong. I turned and burried my face into Sunny's chest, and groaned as my tanks in my alt. mode turned, threatening to make me transform right then and puke. The humans echoed my groans of utter horror, then Simmons put on a pair of guards pants. He turned, then looked at us like 'What happened to you guys?' look, like he hadn't just dropped his pants.

"Alright. Let's do this."

xXxXxXx

I strode into the museum, legs uncovered and feet in uncomfortable strappy heels. The guards glanced my way, their conversation trailing off as I strode their way. Oh, Primus, if only I could see the look on Sunny's face as the guard's jaws dropped! I smirked, knowing that I could get the guards to do whatever I wanted.

"Hey, boys." I purred, and I could _feel_ the intensity of Sunny's glare and see the drool streaming out of the guards mouths. "Wanna have some fun?" I cocked my hip and gestured to the guards with a single finger. One was chubby and balding, ick. The other was muscular and good-looking, but he looked like Sunny's holoform. They nodded slowly at first, then faster and faster until I thought their heads would fly right off. I smiled, then turned and walked away, and the two guards stationed by my door followed. I rounded the corner and entered a facility closet. The men followed, but no one noticed that in my hand, I held a taser.

_Zzzzzap! _The fat guard fell, then the good-looking one. I exited, then locked the door behind me. I focused, then my holoform popped out of existence, then I focused and it re-appeared, clothed in full-length khaki army-pants and a loose graphic t-shirt with a picture of a spray-painted Autobot insignia. Hopefully, people would just think it was a cool symbol. I strode out, then grabbed the walkie-talkie in my pocket, linked to the rest of the group.

"East end, clear. Shooting Star-" that ridiculous nick-name Simmons gave me. I was the only one, beside Sunny-who was named Sunny-boy- who was given a nick-name. I guess names like Starsong and Sunstreaker were too strange to have on a walkie-talkie link.

"Alright, Shooting Star-" Simmons' voice crackled over the primitive walkie-talkie link. "You are clear to enter the hanger." I sighed.

"Name's Starsong, Simmons. Remember it." I snapped, determined to be as mean as possible to him. Payback for all of those years at Sector Seven. "And stop playing commando, this is _nothing_ like a Cybertronian battle." My holoform head shook, and I walked into the hanger and met up with everyone else. Sunny saw me first, and he ran up to me and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Are you OK?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he released me, instead taking my marked hand in his. The mini-Con was on his leash, perched beside Michaela like a small, loyal dog. Sam glanced at the little Con, sizing him up.

"How do we find him?" Sam asked all of us, even though the question was directed at the Con. The mini-Con glanced at him.

"Follow the shard." He said, and Michaela pull the cylinder out of her pocket and handed it to Sam, then he took off. The Con glanced as Michaela, Leo, and Sunny took off after Sam. Only Simmons and I were left with him, and he looked at me.

"You really one of us?" he asked, but transformed before I could answer and took off. I glanced at Simmons, and we ran after him. Biplanes, jets, and rockets blurred as we ran by them, careful to keep sight of the toy monster truck. We arrived in front of a fighter jet about the same time as the rest of the group. Sunny came and stood by my side- protective much?- while the Con transformed.

"Now what?" Sam snapped, glaring at the Con. The mini-Con stared at Sam.

"Use the shard." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam looked at him, but he grasped the shard in some tweezers from Michaela's nail kit, and walked up to the plane, slowly. The shard shot out of the tweezers into the armor of the dormant plane. Lightning bolts jumped across the armor and Sam fell back on the floor, scrambling away.

"It's a Decepticon!" he cried. Sunny and I jumped. The plane began to transform, and soon we were standing in front of a giant Cybertronian, complete with beard and a cane.

"Where am I?" he snapped in an accented voice. We all looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. I guess he got bored, because he hobbled away and walked up to the hanger door.

"I command you to open!" he cried, and when nothing happened, he began to grumble about having to do everything himself, then fired a missile at the hanger door controls.

_Cl-clankclankclank! _The door sprung into action, opening just in time to escape the robot's wrath. I stood there alongside everyone else, jaws dropped. When I heard of an old Cybertronian, I pictured a wise, aged mech. What I got was a senile old coot of a bot. Joy. My holoform dissipated, and my alt. mode skidded into the outdoor air base. I transformed in front of the senile old bot, landing behind the humans as they ran to confront the bot. Sunny, Bee, and the twins crowded behind me.

"Who are you?" asked Sam in a loud tone. The old bot looked down at him like he was crazy.

"I am the glorious Jetfire!" he cried, then sputtered. I heard a rumbling, and I flinched, not knowing what to expect from the old bot. The humans didn't seem to notice the sound, and Sam had begun to use a stick to carve symbols into the grass.

_Pop!_ A parachute blew out of the Glorious Jetfire's butt.

"And I repeat, where am I?" Jetfire asked. Michaela looked up at him.

"You're on Earth." she said, and Jetfire eyed her strangely.

"Earth? _Earth?_ They might as well call it dirt!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air. "Planet Dirt!"

Leo seemed to catch the gist of this question-and-answer session. "But you're a Decepticon?"

Jetfire folded his arms across his chest and huffed. "Not anymore." he scoffed.

The little Con gasped. "You're an Autobot? You can swap factions?" he asked, in an almost begging tone.

Jetfire glared at the mini-Con. "Yes, and it is a deep and personal choice, so don't judge me!"

The little Con perked up, than began to -ugh- hump Michaela's leg. "Name's Wheelie." he panted. "Say my name, oohh, say my name!"

Sam looked up from his symbols. "You're really going to let him do that?" he asked.

Michaela laughed. "At least he's loyal." Sam shrugged and looked disgusted, then turned to Jetfire.

"Can you read this?" he asked. Jetfire squinted at the semi-circle of letters.

"Why, this is the language of the ancient Primes!" Jetfire gasped, seemingly shocked. He turned to Sam, something about Jetfire seemed to have changed. "Have you met a Prime?"

"Optimus Prime." Sam replied, but I could detect sadness in his words. Jetfire jumped to attention.

"A living Prime!" I stepped in.

"No, Mr. Jetfire-" he glared. "My Uncle Optimus is dead." Jetfire sagged, then seemed to perk back up again.

"Uncle? If the Prime was your uncle, who is your mech creator?" he asked. I could feel my emotions whirling, the hardened truth that I couldn't deny weighed a ton on my shoulders. I sighed, Energon tears pooling in my eyes.

"Megatron." Bee and the twins jumped at the name, and I had forgotten that they didn't know. Jetfire looked at me, sizing me up. Anger bubbled and settled in a hard lump in my core.

"Now get this strait! I was human, and experiment, and that was all Megatron was to the humans as well. I was just a link in that experiments. My real family, if they still want me, are the Autobots. Ironhide and Chromia are my parents, Ratchet and Optimus my uncles, Sunny as the boyfriend, the rest are sisters, brothers, and cousins." I finished, sniffling. I felt Sunny take my hand, but then I remembered what I needed to ask.

"Wait!" I cried, even though Jetfire showed no sign of leaving. He looked at me. I swallowed, then held out my marked hand, palm down, the mark visible in it's blood-red glory against my ebony armor. Jetfire squinted at the mark, studying it, then gasped and hobbled a good twenty feet away from me, before turning to face me.

"Where did you get that?" he accused, and I breathed in and out slowly to calm my Ironhide-like anger.

"It burned into my hand after a massive processor ache." I snapped.

Jetfire shook his head, then glanced at Sunny, and repeated what Wheelie had asked Sunny. "You have one, too?"

Sunny nodded, and Jetfire shook his head, and began to walk away. I could tell that he wouldn't outright tell me. "What do they mean?"

Jetfire sighed, and turned to face me. "That was just supposed to be a legend, a bedtime story for sparklings. But now that you two have those marks, I guess I have to tell you."

Sunny appeared at my side, and my arms wrapped around him and let him draw me into an embrace as Jetfire began his story. "At the beginning of the Great War, there were two Autobots, madly in love but not yet bonded. The night they planned to secretly bond, the Decepticons attacked, and they fought with everything they had to fight off Cons and keep each other safe. But it was all in vain, because the femme was killed and sent to the Well of Sparks. When the Primes saw how broken the mech was, they approached the femme and said that they would let her live again if the mech remained faithful for three days. For the first two days, the mech didn't leave the dead femme's side, but on the third day, the Primes witnessed the mech hug another femme. The dead femme tried to tell them that the femme her mech was hugging was his spark sister, but they didn't listen to her, and she remained in Well of Sparks. The Primes saw that the femme was telling the truth, so they vowed that whoever bore that mark would suffer the same fate as the pair, but that they would be more lenient. Like I said, I thought it was simply a legend, but you have proved me wrong."

My spark froze solid, and Sunny's hug became so much tighter that he was practically squeezing me to his chest plates.

I swallowed hard, and all eyes- human and Cybertronian- seemed to be on Sunny and I. "So one of us is going to die?"

**Authors Note: It is done! Now we know what the mark means, but who will suffer the fate of the femme from the legend?**

**Please review! In the last 13 days, I have had 50 viewers with accounts, and 4 reviews, so please review!**


	6. Disbelief, searching, and Stargazing

**Authors Note: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. **_**I now have the DVD!**_** Now the dialogue will be better, not exact, but better.**

**And a lot of you guys were not happy with the cliffhanger, but yes, one of you guessed right on who will be the one to die. I'm sorry, but there will be no poll on who dies. I already have that chapter written in my head...**

**On with the chapter!**

Sunstreaker POV

_*Recap*_

"_So, one of us is going to die?"_

_*Recap Over*_

Oh, Primus. My spark pounded like thunder in my ears. Please tell me I heard wrong, please. If our fate is the same as the mech and femme in the legend, then- _Oh, Primus._

Star.

I gripped her to my chest, unwilling to let her go. If only I could keep her there forever, then there would be no chance of her dying. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that it could be me to be the one to die. Anybot but her, please Primus.

Star wiggled in my arms, and I was transported back to reality, and I realized that I was holding her too tightly. I released Star, and she stumbled forward. Bee caught her in his arms a righted her. Star got her footing and smirked at me, but I could see through her guise to the terrified sparkling that has just learned she is destined to die.

The human femme stared up at her guardian, horror shining bright in her eyes. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"No." she whimpered. The young male, Sam, when over and hugged her, but she shoved him away. "Stop it, Sam. It's not your guardian that's going to die!" she lashed out verbally.

I snapped at that line. "She's not going to die!" I growled at the human femme. She cowered, and Star kneeled down and placed a hand of protection around her. "She can't." I whispered, turning away from my comrade's questioning gazes.

Jetfire cleared his throat, the sound grating on my ears. "Well." he said, in an I-have-important-news kind of way. "We need to get to this location immediately."

Star glanced up from reassuring her charge. "Why? What's so important about it?" she asked in a sharp tone, clearly mad at this Jetfire coot for upsetting everyone by saying that she might die. I hate that everyone assumes that it will be her. I will die before that happens.

"It is directions to the Matrix of Leadership. There is a sun harvester that the First Prime's planted on this planet, before they realized that it harbored sentient life. One of them, the Fallen, betrayed them, saying that they should still harvest the sun. The Primes fought him, but he was stronger then the others. In a last ditch effort, the Primes used their bodies to seal the Matrix away on this planet."

Star blinked. "That is one epic war story." she said, trying and failing to lighten the mood. The femme had rejoined the other humans, and Sam hugged her tightly. Jetfire looked around.

"Everyone, hang onto someone." he said, and I had just enough time to grab Star in my arms before some sort of portal exploded into reality and sucked us all in, and all I could feel was Star clinging to me, and a sense that I was falling...

Falling...

Starsong POV

As soon as we had all entered the portal, we exploded out somewhere dry, hot, and sandy. Sunny would be pissed. He hates sand. But then I realized I wasn't lying in sand. No, I was lying on warm metal, painted sun yellow.

Sunny blinked his optics open, and he lifted his head to gaze at me, lying on his chest. My cooling fans kicked in as I scrambled off of him. His smirk grew as he climbed to his feet and began to chase after me. I paused, and Sunny came up behind me, and glanced around me. There was no one. No Bee, no twins, no Sam, no Michaela, no Leo, and hell, no Simmons.

"Hello?" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Hello?" I called a bit louder, panic building inside of me. Sunny backed up and looked around, the whole 360 degrees. Then I heard it. The quiet echo of "Star?" being shouted. I turned to Sunny, and waved my hand in a signal for him to follow. I scrambled up a sand dune, overlooking everyone scattered about. Michaela ran about, screaming my name, Sam following her around.

"Micky, it's fine!" he called after his panicking girlfriend. "She probably landed a bit farther away, giving the fact that her's and Sunny's momentum should have taken them farther."

I waved, and Bee glanced up at me and waved.

_[Here! Over here!]_ A clip from an unidentifiable movie, possibly the Goonies, played, and the humans glanced over at Bee, who was jumping and pointing at me, and he looked like he was doing some weird variation of the pre-school potty dance. I jumped off the dune and skidded, one foot in front of the other, down the dune. I landed in a heap at the foot, and Bee came and helped me up.

Annoyance boiled in the pit of my core. I wrenched my arm away from Bee's grip. "I'm not made of glass!" I snapped.

"Star, we's just worried bout sho." Skids said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Just because I might, key word being might, share the same fate as the femme in the legend, doesn't mean I'm invalid!" I snapped again. I hated that they didn't trust me to take care of myself, and each and every one of them had simply assumed that it was me, and became my personal babysitters. "Come on, guys! I mean, for all we know it could be Sunny!"

I threw my arms in the air. I could see it on their faces, that they knew Sunny could protect himself, but they didn't think that I could to the same. I huffed loudly and transformed, opening my doors as an invite for Michaela. She climbed in, and gave a sorrowful glance at the other humans as she pulled the door closed. I pumped the AC into the cab.

**A/N: I'm in school, and I have no idea what happened to Jetfire, so I'm pretending that he gave Bee instructions and ditched them.**

_**::Listen, Jetfire must have given you some sort of translation of what the symbols said.:: **_I growled over the comm. link, trying to make it evident that I was _not happy_ about being babysat by the bots and my boyfriend (would it be mech-friend?).

_**::Da ol' coot? He said s'mthin' 'bout three kings an' some stars.::**_ Skids said, or was it Mudflap? I huffed, Bee had just pulled in front of me, carrying the rest of the humans. Sunny was behind me, followed by the twins.

"You know they're just worried about you.' Michaela said. I sighed, the sound filling the cabin.

"Yeah. I just want to prove that I can take care of myself, that I'm not just some useless femme who needs to be protected!" I sighed.

Michaela looked at the dashboard. "Star, you will never _be_ useless. Even when you were somewhat human, you saved Ironhide! Who cares who your father is, I know Ironhide and Chromia don't! They would slag anyone that hurts you..." she trailed off, and the conversation ended.

I took to scanning the radios for any good song to listen to. Katy Perry's new song had started, and began to do something I hadn't done since I changed.

I sang.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_Your from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_[Chorus]_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Your so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_Your from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_[Chorus]_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Michalea looked up, and smiled. She waved her phone at the dashboard, and my voice plays out of it's speaker. "It's being sent to Sunny and Bee." she crooned. I groaned, and she smacked the steering wheel.

"You don't get to be embarrased! You're a great singer, Star." she said.

"It's not that I was embarrassed about the singing, I'm embarrassed that you sent it to Sunny!" Michaela looked confused, then it dawned on her how inappropriate the song was for her boyfriend to hear her sing.

I opened up a comm. link, seeing if I could connect to anyone. Suddently, Dad's voice filled my ears.

_**::Star? Are you OK?::**_

_**::I'm fine! But I have news, bad news.::**_ I said, fear gathering in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell now if I was going to tell him my mech creator's identity, or the fact that I might be destined to die. I decided on the first.

_**::Star, you still there?::**_Dad's gruff voice filled my head.

_**::Yeah, but I learned who my mech creator was...:: **_I moaned. Oh, Primus, I can't believe that I am going through with this!

_**::Star, you know Chromia and I don't care about that. But for reference, and Ratchet, who is he?:: **_I moaned. Oh course Ratchet would want to know that, and as soon as Ratchet knew, so would the whole base. I might as well be signing my release form from the Autobots.

_**::Promise you won't hate or judge me? I only found out yesterday...::**_

_**::Star, I could never hate you. Neither could Ratchet or any other bot at the base::**_

Oh, Primus give me strength.

_**::Megatron. Sector Seven did something, it's Megatron.::**_ There was silence, and I waited, waited for some response, any response.

I never got one. Dad, I guess I should call him Ironhide now, had hung up on me. I began to sob in my alt. mode. Michaela looked at the dashboard.

"Star, what happened?" Before I could answer, Bumblebee stopped short and I slammed on the breaks to keep from slamming into him. Michaela was thrown against the steering wheel, and I could hear the guys behind me, slamming their brakes in the same fashion.

"What the Hell was that?" Michaela sputtered as she peeled herself off of my steering wheel. Her cell buzzed, and with a quick hack- couldn't wait to find out the reason for the sudden stop- and I was in. I scanned the message that was displayed on the screen. Damn. Border patrol.

I saw Simmons poke his ugly head out of Bee's window to talk to the midgit, I'll call him Oompa-loompa man.

**Random Authors Note: Sorry, the actor who played the border guard looked like the lead Oompa Loompa from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!**

After Simmons sweet talked Oompa Loompa man, we were granted admittance into Giza **A/N: I think. **Driving through the streets, I noticed some feds in their cheep black suits watching, but they soon slipped my mind as Sam exited Bee and ran to the nearest pay phone.

"What the frag is he doing?" I hissed to Michaela, who watched in horror as the feds snuck behind him. Sam turned just in time and ran, slaggit, in the opposite direction from us! Bee dumped his passengers, and Simmons and Leo ran up to _me._ Great, now I have to deal with Mr. Thong.

I tore after Bee, and followed him into an alleyway, which happened to be a dead end. Bee transformed, and I followed suit. The twins leaped and crawled up the sides, Leo on Skid's shoulder. Sunny and Bee ducked into a massive doorway, Sunny pulling me to him and I clung to him.

Seconds turned into minutes as we waited for the feds, but they never showed their faces. The twins ninja-jumped from the rafters, plopping Leo on the ground next to the other humans, and boasted about how awesome they were. I turned to Sam and transformed, my holoform blinking into existence and stomping over to him.

"What the pit were you thinking? Who was so important that you had to risk your life and freedom to call?" I whisper-screamed.

"Lennox," was all he said. I froze, and my holoform dissipated. Major Lennox and sweet little Annabelle, two people to add to the list of NEST members who will never trust me again.

"Let's go," I said, opening my door for Michaela. She climbed in, and I followed Bee closely, not even bothering to care where he was leading us.

xXxXxXx

Now, hours later, our rag-tag group sat in front of the Pyramids of Giza. The humans were inside of a little abandoned watchtower. Sunny and I were off to the side of the other Autobots, who were wresting and arguing in their bi-pedal modes. Sunny and I lounged off to the side, also in out bi-pedal modes. For once, Sunny wasn't complaining about the sand or his paint, or anything really. I sat next to him, and his arms wrapped protectively around me. Something in his faceplates changed, for the slightest of seconds, and I could tell that something was eating at him.

I maneuvered myself so that I was still in his arms, but I could also see his faceplates. "What's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing." he grunted, and he turned his face away from me. I reached and gently turned it back to face me, but he still refused to meet my optics.

"It's the mark thing, isn't it?" I whispered.

"I don't get it." Sunny whispered hoarsely. "Why does this have to happen to us? Why does everyone expect that you will be the one to die?" He stood, and began to shuffle away. I stood and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know why this happened, but I would rather die than see the light and life in your optics fade away." I whispered. Sunny froze, and turned back to me, gently grasping my wrists.

"Never say that again. I don't want to think about life without you. I just can't." By now, Sunny was choking on his sobs. Tears welled in my optics as I closed the space in between us to hug him. He buried his faceplates in the crook of my neck, silently sobbing. I cooed, rubbing his back with soothing circles.

"Sunny, I can't help it if the Primes choose me to be the one to die. And I would rather I be the one to die-" Sunny pulled away, shock written all over his faceplates. "Sunny, listen to me! You have your twin, Sideswipe, to think about! I don't have anyone who cares about me."

Sunny looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about? You have Ironhide and Chromia, Ratchet, me and Sides, the Minor Twins, Bee-"

"No." I interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, and forgot that I hadn't told Sunny about my conversation with Ironhide. "I told Ironhide about my relation to Megatron. He, as the humans would say, hung up on me."

Sunny sighed. "I just can't believe that 'Hide, bull-headed as he is, would abandon you just because of your mech creator. I really doubt that anyone could hate you, Star."

I smirked. "You did."

Sunny sighed. "I didn't know what to think of you, so I did what I did with everyone else. I made it seem like I hated them."

I smiled, and sat down in the cool sand. I glanced at the still standing Sunny, then patted the sand next to me. He obediently sat, and the lay down completely as I snuggled next to him. I sighed, if the fate of this world wasn't lying on our backs, this would be the kind of moment a girl would kill for. Just me and my boyfriend (mech-friend?), laying under the stars.

"You should see the look Simmons is giving me. You would think that he was your father or something."

"Frag, no!"

Moment, consider yourself ruined.

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry for the late-ish update. My uncle just died unexpectedly, and I was extremely close to him. He was the one who supported my writing, and I really miss him, so updates might become slower because it makes me think of him. **

**Please review, this is my longest chapter yet, almost 3000 words!**


	7. Truth, Matrix, and a look at Ironhide

**Authors Note: OK, I will keep with the updates, sorry this one is so late.**

Sunstreaker POV

"Hey, Leo!" the human male, designation Sam, screamed. I onlined my optics and groaned. I began to sit up, but stopped, realizing that Star was still curled up next to me. She moaned and slowly stretched, and I helped her into a sitting possition as she onlined her optics.

"Primus, please kill whoever is yelling." she groaned. I stood and held a hand out to her, and she took it and I pulled her up. Star stumbled, her ebony and blue body reeling into my arms. She giggled, and I grinned at her. I was shocked at how much she had changed me, from a war-harded, I-don't-give-a-frag mech into, well, someone else.

The humans ran out of the little shack that they had been recharging in. One of the males, Sam, was waving his arms around and screaming "I know where it is!" at the top of his lungs. Star grumbled some more, then glared at the twins, who had begun to brawl.

"What, Sam? Where is _what?"_ Star snapped. Sam skidded to a halt, sand flying everywhere. He better not have scratched my paint... The human's face contorted into a hurt look, and the only femme whispered in his ear.

"_She's not a morning person..."_ I assumed that they were talking about Star, and I couldn't agree more. Sam turned his attention to Star again.

"I know the way to the Matrix." he said. I nodded, and we, the other Cybertronians, didn't bother to ask how, simply transforming. I refuse to let a disgusting, slimy _human_ in my interior. I guess there are some things that love cannot change.

The elder human male, that blasted Simmons, came up to me and rapped his knuckles on my glass.

"Let me in or I'll key your paint job." Hmph, let a human sit in me, or get my paint job keyed.

"**Fine.**" I spat, and grudgingly opened my door, and he sat down in my driver's seat. I huffed.

"One wrong move, human, and you'll be eating sand." I growled. The human glanced at the dashboard, not seeming to care the least about what I had said.

"You know, I'm surprised that C would choose you of all the male NBE's to fall in love with." I was steamed. How dare this human judge my Star and treat her like an experiment.

"Her name is Starsong, bastard. You don't get a say about how she lives her life now." I growled. The male sighed, and leaned back into my seats. A quick jolt of electricity- what Prime doesn't know won't hurt him- made him think twice.

"Look, Sunshine-"

"It's Sunstreaker, human."

"I don't know what you have against me-"

"You tortured and experimented on poor Star, of course I have something against you!"

"Stop interrupting!" he roared. I quieted, intent on hearing what he had to say.

"Thank you. Now, I know that you hand the other NBE's hate me for what I did to C-" I growled. "Starsong, but I had nothing to do with her experimenting. When Sector Seven enlisted me, they told me that I was to watch over her, and I did the best that I could to make sure that she got some form of childhood. But they made me escort her to and from her daily testing, so the only memories that she has of me are those. I tried to save her, but they moved me to a different section when I proved a danger to the testing. You see now? I was never with that group, I never wanted anything to happen to that poor girl. You better take care of her now, you hear me?"

I inwardly sighed. Great. Since he is just a misunderstood old man, than does that make Megatron daddy dearest?

A crackling went off in my comm. link.

_**::We're here.::**_

xXxXxXx

Starsong POV

We parked behind Bee in front of a house of sorts, carved into the face of a canyon wall. Weird. Humans are a strange race. Michaela exited my alt. mode, and I transformed, glancing at the surrounding area.

"This can't be right!" Sam wailed. I groaned, the boy led us on a wild goose chase, _again. _Primus.

"This place has been explored countless times, they would have found the tomb if they were here!" Michaela gasped.

I sighed and strode into the rock-house, the rest of our rag-tag group following me. I gazed at this architectural wonder, my optics feasting on this masterpiece. I was never one to stop and stare, but this was amazing!

_Crash!_ I spun around to see a sheepish looking Skids and Mudflap standing next to a portrait, with a desent sized crack in it. Bumblebee stomped up to them, grabbed them by the scruff of their necks, and through them.

_Whoosh._ The sound was so quiet I nearly missed it.

"Shush." I murmured, and Sunny echoed me, a little louder to get the point across.

_Whoosh. _There is was again. I closed my eyes and canceled out the sound of the humans breathing. The only other sound was coming from-

"There!" I whispered loudly, pointing to the crack in the picture. Bee motioned for everyone to stand back, and his forearm transformed into a cannon. The plasma blast roared out of the cannon and collided with the picture, which exploded into a cloud of dust and debris.

"Aw, man. Look at my paint!" wailed Sunny. I sighed, we were on the verge of an amazing discovery that had eluded the humans for years, and all he could worry about was his paint.

The dust settled, and the humans inched towards the gaping hole where the mural once stood. I followed, but didn't enter. I stuck my head inside and gasped.

Bodies, Cybertronian bodies, twisted around each other, but yet still kept it's individuality. This is it, this is what we have been looking for! The tomb of the Primes, here before my very optics.

My attention was drawn to the center, where Sam was edging towards. A glowing artifact, lost to the world, beautifully woven metals shelled powerful energy. The Matrix of Leadership.

Sam reached forward, hesitantly, not quite sure what it would do to him. This could save Optimus, maybe even Jazz! Sam reached forward, and placed a single finger on the Matrix.

The intricately woven metals turned to dust, the powerful light faded. The Matrix, our only hope of saving Optimus, our only chance of defeating this Fallen guy, turned to dust before our eyes.

I chocked on a sob and clutched my chest, directly over my spark, falling to me knees in front of the entrance. No, _no!_ This couldn't be happening, not now, not to the one object we need the most.

"One thousand years turned it into dust." Simmons horrified whisper cut through my despair. i looked up.

"Now what do we do?" I whimpered. Sunny came over and knelt beside me.

Sam looked up, determination lit in his eyes like fire. "We meet up with Lennox. There has to be another way to save the Big Guy." The group nodded, and we turned to leave, but Sam scrambled back into the tomb. I turned to see him packing the Matrix dust into his sweaty, hasn't-been-washed-in-years gym sock.

"Sam, let's go! It's useless!" Michaela cried. Sam glanced up at her, them continued packing.

"No, Michaela, this can help us, I can feel it!" Sam said firmly. I shrugged, you never know. We exited the home/mansion/temple whatever it was, and the Cybertronians transformed. Michaela, to my dismay, chose to ride with Bumblebee as we made our way to the designated coordinates, ready to meet our fate.

xXxXxXx

_We take a break from our rag-tag team of heroes to see Ironhide and the Autobot's reaction to Starsong's not-so-beloved mech creator_

No POV

Ironhide froze in shock, rigid, and the comm. link dropped. He didn't notice, nor did he care, forgetting that his little femme- sometimes he felt that he had to remind himself that she was not biologically his and Chromia's- was on the other line. His massive cannons whirred to life, and he stormed of to the bomb range to blow slag up. He needed to forget what had just happened, even though he would need to relay the newly acquired information to Ratchet, and then Chromia.

_Boom! _Another droid down. Megatron, _Megatron_ of all mechs was Starsong's mech creator. _Bam!_ Target hit dead center. How that was possible, seeing as she was born slightly human, was lost to him. _Whoosh!_ Missile deployed. He didn't want to believe that Starsong, who was pure Autobot, had Decepticon parenting. What should he do?

"Ironhide!" his sparkmate called, drawing him out of his destructive trance that he had fallen into. He turned and faced Chromia, who was looking at him, azure arms folded across her chest. He sighed, and she made her way over the spare parts of the demolished drones to stand in front of him.

"What is wrong?" she asked quietly. Ironhide turned away, and she reached her hand out to lay on his shoulder, forcing him to turn to face her once again. "Ironhide, I am your sparkmate! You can trust me!"

Ironhide sighed bitterly. "I broke through the comm. link barrier and spoke with Star."

Chromia slapped him lightly on the chest. "Why on Cybertron did you not tell me?" The base Autobots had been trying to make contact with the missing younglings, but with no avail. Even Sideswipe's twin bond was closed off, and it was not by Sunstreaker's doing.

"She didn't have pleasant news to share. Apparently, they were forced to drag Simmons along, and he revealed her mech creator." Chromia stared at him, and he could feel her annoyance through their spark bond, and he cringed slightly.

"Well..." prompted Chromia. "Who is the blasted human who let his own child become an experiment?"

"I wouldn't say human, Chromia. It's Megatron." Ironhde stated, no emotion in his voice. Chromia gasped loudly, and sat down. Ironhide knelt beside her.

"What do we do, Chromia?" he asked her quietly. Chromia looked up at him, the fire of determination sparked in her sapphire optics.

"We treat her the way we always have." she said. Ironhide looked at her.

"How do we do that?"

"She is no different than she was before, and she cannot be blamed for what her father is. If anything, it was a human experiment, and that does not count." Chromia growled. "She is still my little femme, nothing with change that fact that I am the closest thing to a mother that she has, and a mother loves her child no matter what."

Ironhide glanced down. "You are right, as always Chromia. I don't know what came over me, but I realize now that I could never leave Starsong to face this alone. I guess we have to tell Ratchet, to put in her medical files."

"Yes." was all Chromia said. As if on command, Ratchet entered the room, wrench in hand, steaming mad.

"Ironhide! If you are going to blow droids to smithereens, then I suggest that you do it quietly!" he roared. Chromia, the light catching on her aqua armor, strode up to Ratchet.

"We have information on Star's mech creator to update your medical files. But keep us as her adoptive parents, we do not wish to lose that title." Chromia said. Ratchet nodded, and motioned to the pair to follow him.

After a quick walk, they were seated in the Med Bay while Ratchet pulled up Starsong's file. Ironhide fidgeted, although Ratchet was his friend, one of his best friends, the Med Bay still made him uncomfortable, due to the fact that almost everything in there was breakable, and he was made for destruction.

"Alright." said Ratchet, in a matter-of-fact manner he used when addressing files and patents. "Who is the mech creator?"

"Megatron" Chromia said, while taking Ironhide's hand in hers. Ratchet jumped, and dropped the data pad containing Starsong's medical information.

"What?" he yelped. Ironhide sighed.

"Sector Seven testing. Don't treat her any differently, she is still the same femme. She should not have the sins of her father resting on her shoulders." Ironhide growled out the last part.

"Primus, Ironhide, I wouldn't do that to her! Why would you think that?" Ratchet exclaimed, clearly offended that his friend had thought he would do something like that.

Before Ironhide could answer, Sideswipe skidded into the Med Bay, screeching to a halt in front of the trio.

"That Galloway afthole is here, and I don't think it is a purely social visit." The red twin snarled. All of the Autobot's optics darkened to different shades of purple. Last time Galloway "visited", he talked trash about Starsong being incompetent and belongs to the United States government, saying that she is a freak of nature and needs to be studied. Ironhide and Chromia had to leave the room to keep from killing him on the spot.

Ratchet nodded curtly, and lead the small group to meet with the tyrant outside.

"You are hereby stripped of your rank and privilege, and this NEST group is disbanded! Get that slag onto the plane, the robots- and your men- are no longer allowed on United States property." Galloway roared in Lennox's face.

What the frag was happening here?

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update and boring chapter. This is just a filler chapter, and I had a rough time at my uncle's funeral. Next chapter, what you all have been waiting for, the final battle for one of our heroes! Tune in next time to find out who dies, and who is left behind alone...**

**Please review!**


	8. Fights, Confrontations, and Final Battle

**Authors Note: And here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

Starsong POV

We sped through the desert, wheels gliding on the worn paved road. My spark pounded, fear coursed through me. This would be the final battle for either me or Sunny. Sam leaned out the window, squinting into the blazing sun. We drove for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes. I brought up my radar, and scanned the area. We were probably about two miles from the drop sight.

A massive metal scorpion-thing, definitely Cybertronian and definitely Decepticon, burst out of the sand, flying at Bumblebee, who dumped the humans and transformed. I triggered my own transformation, and as soon as my bipedal form emerged, my feet plates pulled back and twin wheels descended, matching Sunny's feet. My forearms mimicked the the movement, and my swords emerged.

"_Raaaaaaaaaw!_" I roared, skating into battle. My swords whirled in a deadly arch around my body as a twisted into a roundhouse kick. Bee's cannon blared, covering the human's escape, and Sunny's swords slashed through the air. Each attack Sunny and I made missed, the scorpion thing twisted and dodged faster then we could attack.

With one final screech, it dove into the sand. I grabbed Sunny's arm, and we were back to back, circling slightly, optics scanning the sand. I glanced up to see Bee charging after the humans. The scorpion erupted out of the sand, right above the humans. Bee dove, tackling the massive robotic creature out of the way.

A massive helicopter swooped out of what seemed like no where, and humans and Autobots alike jumping from the back. Last, but most certainly not least, Optimus' body was ejected form the helicopter. But as soon as Optimus' body hit the sandy ground below, and I had allowed a small spark of hope to grip my spark, everything seemed to go wrong.

Streaks of white light marred the icy blue sky, before crashing into the dunes. The Cybertronian protoforms rose form their crash sights like zombies, optics blood red. The Decepticon army had arrived.

I skidded down the hill, rushing past the humans to intercept one of Decepti-drones.

"Starsong!" Michaela screamed. I tumbled to the ground, one sword transformed back into a hand, which was full of murderous drone.

I managed to shove the mech drone off of me, just enough to use my sword. My sword met his spark, and his grey body slid to the sand. I glanced at Michaela, who was standing there.

"Go!" I shouted. Sam, who had kept running, backtracked and grabbed her arm, dragging her alongside him.

"No!" she screamed, trying to tug her arm away from her boyfriend's grip. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You don't have a choice! Now, go!" I shouted.

_Blam!_ Something hard and heavy slammed into me, knocking me off my feet, and the battle continued. I fought opponent after opponent, each falling at my feet as I stalked the battlefield, searching for my next opponent. I used the pent-up rage I had, talking it out on the Decepticons I faced. Weak femme, my aft!

xXxXxXx

I rounded a corner, sending a spray of sand in my tracks. A bubble-gum pink form fell towards me, and I dove to break her fall. The pink femme, blast marks on her chassis, Oh, Primus, no.

"Arcee!" I wailed, dragging her to cover. I gently leaned her form against the terra-cotta wall. Energon tears gathered in my optics. She reached up and grasped my hand.

"Go." she whispered hoarsely. "We all love you for who you are, not who your father is." She trailed off, and her hand went slack. My spark felt crushed with the fear that she had died, but a quick scan told me that she was in stasis lock. I stood, my legs shaking, and edged my way around the corner.

**A/N: I'm screwing with the timeline a bit, postponing Chromia being shot for about a minute.**

Sam and Michaela sprinted from a building, dodging explosions and bullets, but at the moment, I really didn't care. A missile of Cybertronian origin cut through the air, it's deadly payload heading straight towards... _Mom._

The missile struck just off to the side of her spark chamber, and she was blasted backwards.

"_MOM!"_ I screamed, racing towards her. Ironhide was already at her side, kneeling. I skidded to a stop next to him, and kneeled down, my knees burying themselfves in the warm sand. She smiled weakly at me, before her optics started to flickering. My spark roared in protest, I felt like I had when I found out about Daddy Dearest.

My mom, however adopted, was dying, and there was only one mech who could save her.

I turned to Ironhide, Dad. "Dad." I said, and he glanced up at me, shocked, like he hadn't seem me there.

"You need to get Mom to Ratchet. I saw him a little ways away." I gestured behind me. "Arcee is behind that wall. Grab her if you can."

His eyes narrowed, I could tell he was thinking hard about something. "Wait, what about you?"

I glanced behind me, a blur of yellow attacking another Decepticon that was lumbering over to us. Sunny;s optics locked onto mine, and we both nodded. I turned back to Dad.

"I fight." I said, standing slowly. Dad reached up and grabbed my forearm, pulling me back to the sand, and back to him.

"No! You take Chromia, I'll hold them off." he roared in his What-The-Slag-Are-You-Doing? tone of voice, but I could see the fear in his optics. He didn't want to lose me.

"I can't carry her and Arcee, you have to take them and find Ratchet, _or else they'll die!"_ I finished with a screech. I went to stand, but was stopped once again.

"Please, Star, be careful. We don't want to lose you." he said softly. I turned, transforming my arm into a cannon, took aim, and shot through the spark of Sunny's opponent.

"If I'm lucky, and if Ratchet is as good as they say he it, then we won't have anything to worry about." And with that, I charged into battle, a new, more powerful burning rage possessing me. I bolted after Sunny, tag teaming a massive droid, the battle becoming a hazy mix of parries, slashes, kicks and punches. But after only moments of fighting, I was brought out of my trace when the droid swung something akin to a mace, and it made full contact with my chest plates.

I flew backwards, straight through the terra cotta wall about fifteen feet away from the battle, head first. Sunny threw one final punch, and abandoned the droid for a moment, sprinting to my side to help me up. I rubbed my helm, Primus, that hurt!

"Are you okay? Where you you hit? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sunny wailed, waving three fingers in front of me.

"Three." I said in my I-Am-Not-Amused tone.

"No, that isn't right!" Sunny said. "I'm holding up one, two, three... Oh, yeah, I guess your fine." he said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Ready?" I asked, transforming my arms back into my melee swords. Sunny grinned at me, transforming his own arms.

"Let's do this."

With a battle cry worthy of Ironhide himself, I charged into another round, eager to give as bad as I get. In other words, payback. I ducked under a punch, biding my time, waiting to give Sunny an opening.

A rush of plasma whirled by my head, one that I barely dodged. Sunny seemed to appear out of no where, stabbing the droid in the back.

"You don't dare touch her." he hissed at the dying droid, smirking as the light in its optics faded. I glanced over and saw Megatron and Starscream making their way towards Sam and Michaela. My optics widened, and I saw my chance to get even with Daddy Dearest.

"Sunny!" I screamed. He looked at me, and I pointed to the leaders of the Decepticons. "You take Screamer"

"But that leaves you with-" he started, about to protest.

"Daddy Dearest, I know. But there isn't enough time to protest! GO!" I screamed, and took of in the direction of the Decepticon leader, who also happened to be my father.

Just as Megatron raised his arm, charging the cannon mounted on it, and aimed for the humans, I threw my self at him. He batted me to the side like I was nothing more than a fly, a small annoyance. He took aim again, but I quickly transformed my arm into a sleek cannon and fired, not even bothering to aim, because I knew that I had to distract him, and quickly.

Megatron glanced at me, a sneer made of pure evil played across his faceplates. "Insolent femme." he spat, raising his cannon arm to fire at me. I transformed my arm back into a sword and launched myself out of the way of the blast, right at him.

I flipped over his head and drove a blade into his shoulder plates, successfully swinging myself around and landing on his shoulders. He roared in pain, reached back, and gripped me by the back of my neck, threw me. I skidded through the sand, one foot plowing through the sand while the other kept me in a crouched position.

"You do not know when to give up femme." Megatron spat. I grinned.

"I'm not just any femme." I quipped, enjoying the brief look of confusion that became plastered on his face, even if it was only for a second. I launched myself at him again, swords behind me, ready to launch an aerial attack. "I'm your-"

He had a surprise. His non-cannon arm was transformed into a sword, which slashed upward, burying itself deep into my-

_spark_.

I gasped, and Megatron lifted his arm, which my body was dangling from, above his head in triumph. The pain was terrible, I could tell I was dying, but I needed to hold on a little longer. I needed Sunny to know I love him.

"I'm you daughter, bastard." I hissed. Megatron stared at me with blatant shock, but lowered his arm, allowing my body to slide off his Energon-stained sword, causing me more pain, turned around, and left.

"_NO!" _Sunny screamed. Starscream had transformed and fled, Sunny knelt at my side, lifting me gently into his arms. I looked him in the optics, because I knew that I was going to die.

"Star, Oh,_ Primus_, Star. You're going to be fine, please, hang on." Sunny whimpered. My vision blurred, and my hearing dulled. I forced my arm- it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds- up to allow my hand to rest of Sunny's golden cheek, fingers wiping away a spilled Energon tear.

"S-sunny." I started, y voice sharking in effort. Sunny clasped my hand to his face, and shushed me.

"Don't try to talk, Star, just hang on until Ratchet gets here." he whispered.

"N-no. I l-l-ove y-you." My voice barely audible, I managed a smile, before I closed my optics, let my body go slack, and my spark to dim and go out. I was submerged in darkness.

xXxXxXx

I woke in a dimly-lit place, seemingly on top of a cliff of sorts. I blinked in the dim lighting, before I realized that I wasn't alone. Sam lay some twenty feet from me, struggling to get to his feet. I stood and walked over, helping him to his feet.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked. Sam blinked at me.

"Star? Where are we? What happened?" he asked, clearly confused. The it dawned on me.

"Sam, what are _you_ doing here? I'm dead." I said. Sam twitched and stared at me in disbelief.

"No, you can't be! I'm here, and what about Sunny, and Ironhide, and Chromia-" he started, and then sat down.

"Oh, God, I must be dead as well." I nodded sadly. Eleven looming figures emerged from the surrounding mist.

"Yes, Samuel James Witwicky, you are dead. It was necessary for us to be able to contact you."

Another one of the shadow figures approached the first. "Are you sure he is ready to wield such power?"

"I am positive, he must be, if he is to defeat our traitorous brother." the first answered in a calm voice. Then, I realized something, something that they had not told us.

"You are the first Primes." I said. The first figure turned to me.

"Yes, youngling, we are." he turned back to Sam. "We will send you back, now. You will know what to do when the time comes." Sam disappeared, fading from the dimension I currently resided in.

"If you are the First Primes, can I ask you a few questions?" I asked in a small voice. They looked at each other, then looked at me. The Prime closest to me answered.

"I assume we owe you that much." he sighed. I smiled up at him, then sobered as I though of my first question.

"Will my mom survive?" I asked quietly.

"Chromia? Yes, we are not that cruel as to leave Ironhide alone." the one closest to me said.

"Will I be brought back to life?" I whispered.

"Yes. And I will show you the first couple to suffer the same fate as you and Sunstreaker." The mist swirled, and a pink femme emerged, regal and kind-looking. I recognized her immediately from the picture.

"Elita-One?" I asked. The femme turned to me.

"Yes, who might you be?" she answered.

"I'm Starsong, test-tube baby, adoptive daughter of Ironhide and Chromia, femme-friend to Sunny, and the femme who shares your fate." I said, listing some information, but omitting one large piece of information.

Elita stode up to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Shush, if will be alright. You will see." She whispered in my ear. I could only hope what she said was true.

No POV

**A/N: I figured that the time in the First Prime's world was slower than in the real world, so this part takes place only a minute or so after Starsong's death.**

Sustreaker couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was lying prone in his arms. The one femme he ever truly loved, his Starsong, was dead. Her body lay in his, killed by her own biological father. She fell victim to the femme's fate, oh, why couldn't have been him?

And what was he going to tell Ironhide and Chromia?

So Sunstreaker did the only thing left for him to do.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ he wailed, cradling Star's ebony body to his chest, and began to cry, to morn the loss of one of the single greatest femmes ever to have lived.

**Authors Note: Well there you have it! I though I did an OK job, but is it too cheesy that it was Elita and Optimus being the mech and femme from the legend, and is Starsong a Mary Sue? I honestly don't think she is, and I haven't gotten any complaints, but I couldn't help but ask.**

**And it any one (not like you would), would like to draw some fan art, just give me the credit for Starsong, and send me the link! **

**Please review!**


	9. Mourning, Conversations and Other Worlds

**Authors Note: Hello! I am so, so sorry about the late update. Finals week has been brutal, and I have had no time at all to write.**

**About this chapter, it will be a little different than my others. There will be four mini-ish snippets of thoughts from the people, and bots, most affected by Starsong's death, in third person. **

**I have gotten some questions about the sister from the legend, and I congratulate them for noticing the details. Maia Prime will be fully explained.**

Ironhide and Chromia

Ironhide sat in the med bay and stared at the prone form of his sparkmate. Ironhide sighed, he had found Arcee right where Star said she would be, and Ratchet said that another moment longer and she would have died. Chromia lay in the bed, sedated, recharging, giving Ironhide time to sort his processor before she awoke.

Multiple times Ratchet had reassured him that without him, the two femmes would have surely died in that battle. But no matter how many times he heard it, Ironhide just couldn't bring himself to believe it, because sitting on the berth behind him was the body of the one of the two femmes that saw him as more than a hard-aft cannon-totting Weapons Specialist. Laying on the berth behind him was the bravest femme he had ever met, after Chromia, one that fought the toughest battle she had no hope of winning, one who would fight till the end if it meant it could save the ones she loved, and could crack the most war-hardened sparks with her pure innocence.

Laying on the berth behind him was the dead, empty shell of his daughter.

She had talked Sunstreaker into letting her take on Megatron, who toyed with her, and killed her. Ironhide didn't have the spark to blame the front liner, he was broken up about it, sitting next to her body, incoherently mumbling about how she was going to come back, that she had to come back.

Ironhide glanced at Chromia and she twitched in her sleep, mumbling. He sighed, how was he going to break the news to her? Hell, he was still trying to grasp the fact that he would never see Star again, but Chromia, Chromia was Starsong's mother. Star went to her for all of her problems, despite being a daddy's girl. Ironhide refused to believe that Megatron was her father, but yet he still killed her.

Chromia's azure form shot into a sitting position, an Energon-curdling scream emitting from her vocal processor. Ironhide jumped to his feet and wrapped an arm around her chest, stopping her from jumping off the berth. Chromia looked at him strangely.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the berth, cradling her helm in her palm. "What happened?"

"You were shot in the battle, I got you and Arcee to Ratchet just in time to save you both." Ironhide grunted. Chromia studied his face, then something dawned on her.

"Where's Starsong?" Chromia whispered. Ironhide lowered his helm and stepped out of the way, giving Chromia full sight of the Energon-coated body of their little femme. Chromia gasped, and flung herself at Ironhide, who caught her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, allowing one single Energon tear to slide down his face.

Casualties had never hurt like this before.

XxXxXxX

Optimus Prime

Optimus sat before his massive desk, staring at the first name on the Autobot casualty list. Starsong, the lively little femme who had banded the Autobots together, was dead. Optimus himself had visited her body, which was on a berth in the med bay, and had seem the mark on her hand. The same mark that had marred the paint on Elita-1's paint. The same mark that he had covered with paint so long ago.

There was no mistaking it, she and Sunstreaker had his and Elita-1's fate forced upon them.

Guilt weighed heavy on his spark, this wasn't supposed to happen. That legend was supposed to be just that, a legend. He had unknowingly doomed the femme to die, and for one of is finest front liners to live the rest of his existence alone and spark-broken.

Optimus pulled up Starsong's medical records for the mandatory casualty check on his data pad, and he nearly dropped it. There, in the place of the cruel '_Unknown_' of the biological mech creator, sat the name of his not-so-beloved brother. His brother had killed his own daughter.

Optimus lowered his helm into his hands, the weight of responsibility for his brothers actions pressed onto his shoulders. His brother had killed his daughter, but she was no daughter of his. His brother had killed Ironhide and Chromia's little femme, Sunstreakers sparkmate (process not completed), Michaela's best friend and little sister, Ratchet's apprentice and niece, and his biological niece.

_Primus, where do I go from here?_

xXxXxXx

Sam and Michaela

Sam cradled his sobbing girlfriend close to his chest, rocking slightly. He sighed, and moved into a slightly more comfortable position. He couldn't erase that horrified look that Starsong had given him when he was sent back to the world of the living. She was dead, he was alive. Sam looked up from comforting Michaela to glare at the hanger ceiling, but it wasn't the ceiling that his anger was directed at, it was the Primes. Sam's moment of pointing blame fingers was interrupted when Michaela stirred in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, mascara running down her face, but yet she never looked more beautiful to Sam.

"Why did she have to die?" Michaela whimpered. Sam sighed.

"You heard the prophecy, is was more likely her to begin with. The Primes will give her back. They have to." Sam said. Michaela sighed, and sagged against his chest.

Michaela felt empty, like there was a sort of hollowness in the center of her chest. It was painful. Her guardian, a mighty and seemingly invincible Autobot, was dead, while she, a pitifully frail human, had survived. She had seen Starsong only moments before her death, and Michaela could only think of one thing.

_Could I have done anything to prevent this?_

The only answer that Michaela could come up with was no. Starsong would have challenged Megatron some time during that battle, and then she would still have died. It killed Michaela to say this, but there was nothing she could have done to prevent this.

"I saw her." Sam said out of the blue. Michaela craned her neck and looked at her boyfriend.

"What?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"After the bomb exploded behind me, I had died for a minute, and I was in another dimention. Star was there, telling me that I shouldn't be there. The First Primes came, and told me about the Matrix, but they completely ignored Starsong's screaming at them." Sam trailed off as fresh tears welled in Michaela's eyes.

"Why did they have to take her? Why not Sunstreaker? It's killing him, that it was her and not him." Michaela chocked out.

"I don't know, Micky. I just don't know." Sam said. "But I do know one thing. They have to give her back. They just have to." An odd look crossed Michaela's face, and she moved to stand. Sam shifted position to allow her to stand.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. Michaela looked at her boyfriend, sadness dimming the color in her eyes.

"I have to call my dad. He was fond of Starsong, well, Starsong in her holoform. He should know." She said. Sam nodded, and Michaela pulled out to issue a very-long distance call to her father.

As the cell rang, Michaela thought about the long-distance fee that was surely piling up on her cell phone bill, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her best friend was dead, her "little" sister. The bitter hollowness gnawed at her insides, and briefly, in the back of her mind, she wondered if this is what Star was feeling when she was separated from Sunstreaker.

"_Hello?"_ her father's gruff voice spoke from the receiving end of the call. Michaela sighed, and choked down a sob. No crying until her father has heard the news.

"Hey dad." She said, sorrow tinting her false-happy tone.

"_Micky? What's wrong, sweetie?" _he asked, pure, wholehearted worry filled his tone.

"You remember Lexi, right?" she whimpered.

"_Yeah, cute girl. Why do you ask?"_ her dad asked. Michaela sighed heavily, tears overflowing.

"Daddy, Lexi was killed in an attack. She had attacked the commander, and he killed her!" Michaela wailed into the cell phone mouth piece.

"_Oh, Micky, I'm sorry honey. She was a good girl, didn't deserve it. How are her parents reacting?" _Mr. Banes asked, underlying rage filtering though the cell.

"Daddy, don't start that. They are taking it really hard, her mom just woke up from a coma, and her dad is heartbroken." The reception began to crackle, her father's voice fizzling in and out. "Dad, I have to go now. I will be home soon, hopefully. Bye."

Michalea hung up, leaned against the wall behind her and slid to the floor, burying her face in her arms, and sobbing dry, tearless sobs. There were simply no more tears for her to cry for her fallen friend.

xXxXxXx

Sunstreaker

The sun-yellow mech stood outside on the deck of the ship, watching the rising sun breath life into a new dawn. He had moved from his position beside Starsong's body to give her grieving parents some time alone with her.

Sunstreaker refused to believe that she was gone. He referred to her in present-tense, and would tell anybot who would listen that she would come back. They all looked at him with that pitiful look. Sunstreaker didn't want their pity, he wanted them to believe that she would return.

He, on any other day, would have loved the sun glinting off his paint in a most spectacular way. But not today. Today marked the first day without her, without his best friend, his love, his Starsong.

Ironhide had glanced back at him as he waited for Chromia to wake up, but the glace didn't hold hate or anger, like he had expected it to. It held sorrow, an unbelieveable sorrow, and forgiveness. Ironhide never verbally said it, but those looks were enough to tell him. He didn't blame him for her death.

But Sunstreaker blamed himself. He should have insisted that they fight Megatron together, should have avoided that area, should have fought a different foe. But no matter how many scenarios he thought out, they all ended in Starsong challenging Megatron.

And losing.

Sunstreaker shook his helm, clearing unwanted memories. His twin had tried to comfort him, but the pain in his spark had overwhelmed Sideswipe to the point where he cut off the bond they shared. Sunstreaker didn't blame him. This pain shouldn't be forced on his twin.

The sun had ascended into the sky, and Sunstreaker looked out over the horizon.

_Two more days, Star. Two more days._

xXxXxXx

_In the dimension of the Primes._

Starsong POV

Elita had asked about Optimus, about Ratchet, about all of the Autobots. I told her everything I knew, but time here was morphed, it swirled around us, taunting me. Two hours or two days could have gone by, and I wouldn't have noticed the difference. The First Primes had left us alone on the rock, in the middle of nowhere.

Stupid land of the dead.

Elita looked at me strangely, her elegant helm tilting slightly.

"Are we talking about the same mech? Sunstreaker? How?" she asked.

"We were sworn enemies at first, I was born human, and a grotesque experiment." I said, and Elita looked disgusted.

"I was mutated into a hybrid of sort. Not quite human, not quite leopard. But it wasn't that in which disgusted him. I scratched his paint, apparently an unforgivable felony to him." Elita tossed her head back and laughed out loud.

"But when Sector Seven, the humans who had mutated me, kidnapped me and handed me over to the Decepticons, something changed, and it wasn't just my species. He seemed to realize that he cared about me, as a friend then. Primus, I miss him."

Elita nodded. "Just like me and Optimus. I was just his sister's friend, but he began to see me as something more."

"Who was this 'sister'? Wasn't it her fault that you couldn't go back?" I asked, or more correctly, snarled. Elita sighed, and gave me a reprimanding look.

"Maia Prime was a great femme, a few vorns younger than me. We had become friends in training, but when Optimus and I began to date, our friendship frayed, not because she resented me, but because she wanted Optimus and my relationship to succeed. I loved her like a sister, and she was only trying to help comfort Optimus with that dooming hug." Elita trailed off, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked like she could use a hug, but remembering what Mom had told me about her being the femme commander, I deemed the action inappropriate and decided against it.

"What happened to Maia?" I whispered. She had not yet arrived on Earth, so she must be somewhere in space. A plan had formed in the back of my mind, one that would help the Autobots more. A plan that couldn't fail.

"She died." Elita choked out. "She died saving Optimus from a killing shot fired by her older brother Megatron, allowing Optinus to complete his mission by getting the All Spark off planet. Neither of the mechs were the same after that." Elita began to openly cry, and I abandoned my decision and stood. Elita looked up as I walked over to her and knelt, pulling the femme commander into a hug she clearly needed.

Elita-One's Energon tears dripped down my back, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. Eventually, she drew away from the hug, sniffling and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Starsong, when you return, please tell Optimus that I still love him." Elita said. I shook my head.

"You won't?" Elita gasped, horrified. I looked at her.

"I can't do that, because I will not be returning." I said quietly.

"But, what do you mean?" she asked. I sighed. I had to do this. The Autobots would be better off this way, I reasoned, my decision made.

"You are going back. Not me"

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun!**

**Please review!**


	10. Elita, Maia, and the Primes

**Hello, this is Pixie, who is not dead. I've had the worst case of writers block I have ever had, so I am going to finish the story in two chapters, and hopefully you will like it! Still, so so sorry!**

Starsong's POV

"NO!" Elita-1 gasped, shaking her head rapidly. "I can't let you do that, you have to go back!" My eyes dropped to the floor, but shot back up to look at Elita. A thick mist was inching its way towards her. The passage back to the world of the living, I guessed.

"Yes, Elita. You deserve to return." I said, looking the commander in the eyes. It was the truth. The Autobots would never accept me for who I am, who my father is.

"It's your right to live again! What about Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Chromia, Michaela? You can't just leave them!" Elita shouted, stuggling to escape the tendrils of mist that snaked their way around her legs.

" They would be better off without me." I whispered. No Autobot in their right mind would accept Megatron's daughter.

"Like Pit they wouldn't!" she shrieked, the mist up to her waist and reaching up to restrain her arms.

"PRIMUS DAMN IT, ELITA, I AM MEGATRON'S DAUGHTER!" I roared, my patience snapping. Primus, why couldn't she see that they wouldn't want me back. "WHY WOULD THEY ACCEPT THEIR EMEMIES SPAWN INTO THEIR RANKS?"

Elita was silent for a moment. "After everything you told me about them, how you love them, and you think that they would stop loving you just because your father is the leader of the Decepticons?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? Ironhide and Chromia may be stubborn, but even they wouldn't blame you for your father! Starsong, take your right to return, it's yours!" The mist was dragging her back, away from me, towards a pinprick of light in the distance. Energon tears spilled down my face, but I blinked them away. I was doing the right thing. The Autobots need Elita more than they need me.

"Tell them I'm sorry, and please tell Sunny that I love him." I whispered as Elita disappeared into the pinprick of light. I looked around, and was shocked to see that I was still on the cliff where I was placed to wait out my three days. Huh. I would have though the Well of Sparks would have been different.

A looming figure emerged from the fog, and I recognized him as one of the First Primes.

"Starsong, someone wishes to speak to you." he said in a soft voice. I turned away, nodding. I didn't want someone so powerful, even in death, to see me cry. I wiped away the tears and turned to follow him.

xXxXxXx

We walked for what seemed like forever, but for all I know, it could have been minutes, hours, or even days. I really had no clue. Well of Sparks time really sucked. We walked past Cybertronians, all having what looked like pleasant conversations with one another, even though I could plainly see their factions on their arms declaring them Autobots and Decepticons.

As if reading my mind, the Prime turned and began to answer my unasked question. "When a Cybertronian dies, we take the memories of the war from them. There are no factions in death, we are all the same. They know their names, and where they are from, and who they left behind after their death, but they have no memories of the war, or the destruction of Cybertron."

"But why go through all of that trouble? There is no way for them to return, why take their memories?" I asked.

"Then there would be no peace in death." Was his answer. Annoyance bubbled in my spark, what on Cybertron did he mean by that?

"Elaborate." I said plainly, glaring slightly at the mech.

He chuckled. "You truly are your father's daughter." He said.

"I am _nothing_ like Megatron." I hissed. The Prime glanced at me while we continued walking.

"Who said anything about Megatron? I was talking about Ironhide." But when I started to question him, he cut me off.

"Oh, look, here we are." I glanced in the direction that the Prime was looking at. In the distance, a petite femme with cherry-red armor stood with her back facing us. I glanced up at the Prime's face, and he nodded slightly. I gulped, something about this femme told me that she was very important, and slowly approached.

I reached her side, and I saw her looking into a dish of floating water. She did not turn to face me, but I could still see a part of her face, which reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen her before.

"Greetings, Starsong." She said, her voice smooth and soft, but there was an edge of power in it.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, looking at her. She turned to face me, and I got a good look at her optics. They were haunted, like she had seen a thousand horrors, but they held a hint of amusement, and she smiled at me.

"I know a lot about you, Starsong. I've been keeping tabs on you, making sure that my dear brother's" she sneered the brother part, "daughter didn't get herself into too much trouble." It all clicked into place.

"You're Maia Prime!" I gasped. A slight nod answered my question.

"I'm sorry you got saddled with that curse, but why on Cybertron would you give up your chance at living again?" Maia asked, but I could hear the disapproval in her voice. I flinched slightly; this femme didn't seem any older than me, but she was my aunt, and her opinion mattered to me.

"The Autobots needed Elita more than they needed me." I said plainly, looking at the swirling mist by my feet.

"Do you really believe that?" Maia asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes!"

"Then come and look in the portal." she said, motioning to the pond in front of her.

"Portal?" I asked, looking at the pond. How could that pool of liquid be a portal?

"It allows me to see into the realm of the living. I can't travel there, but I can see. That's how I kept track of you." I nodded slowly. There is something that she wasn't telling me, I could feel it.

"Okay." I said, looking into the pond. Maia tapped the surface, and blurry images began to appear.

"I'm going to show you Elita-1's return." was the last thing I heard before I became to enthralled in the events unfolding before my eyes to care.

xXxXxXx

_Elita-1 was transported into the medical bay of the Autobots Diego Garcia headquarter, her bubblegum pink frame sank to the floor in sobs as she gazed upon the broken, Energon coated body of Starsong. Ratchet rounded the corner, not even bothering to look at who was there._

"_Yes, I know it's sad, Arcee, but is it really necessary to burst into tears every time you see her body? You know it only upsets Chromia mo-" he trailed off, blinking rapidly, as if trying to assure himself that he was seeing things clearly._

_Ratchet raised his hand to his temple, opening a communications link to address a select few Autobots. "Report to the med bay. You are going to want to see this."_

_Optimus was the first to arrive, because his office was located next to the med bay. He froze in the doorway, his gaze glued to the hysterical femme on the floor._

"_E-elita?" he whispered, unaware of the crowd gathering behind him._

"_Optimus, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop her!" ELita wailed, flinging herself at Optimus and burying her face in his shoulder. Optimus, hesitantly hugged her back,cradling her as if she would disappear if he let her go._

"_Calm down, Elita" Optimus gently commanded, "and tell us what happened."_

_When her sobs calmed to sniffles, Elita gained the courage to look up at the gathered crowd. She say looks of shock, surprise, and on the faces of Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and the Arcee triplets, despair. "I was talking to Starsong" some of the gathered Autobots gasped, "when the mist began to get thicker, and I knew it was time for her to return. But she told me that she wasn't going to go back, that I was going to. S-she though that you wouldn't want her back, because of who her father is, and I tried… I tried to convince her otherwise, but she insisted that I return, and the mist took me." Elita dissolved into tears._

_Sunstreaker looked horrified, Ironhide looked like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall, and Chromia looked on the verge of tears. Elita look up at the three in particular, and said "She told me to tell you that she is sorry, and that she loves you."_

_That was the final straw. Chromia burst into tears, Ironhide stomped out of the room, and Sunstreaker stood, frozen, a horrified look on her face._

xXxXxXx

I stood over the portal, Energon tears flowing freely down my face and into the liquid, dispersing the image. Horror, grief, and sorrow all swirled inside me into one horrible mixture of feeling that made me want to throw up.

"Oh, Primus, what have I _done?_" I gasped. Maia looked at me sympathetically.

"That happened three days ago. Chromia refuses to speak to Elita, same goes for her siblings. Ironhide has only left the shooting range to sit with Michaela. Someone must be around Sunstreaker at all times to make sure he doesn't do anything durastic. They really do love you, you know." She said.

"I do now." I whimpered.

"You know, Sunstreaker and I dated once." I froze. _My _Sunny with her? I knew that he had dated before, but her? I didn't think it could be possible.

"It didn't last. I loved him, but I could tell that I was not the one he was to be with." Maia continued, not noticing my shock. "Now I see that he was meant to be with you. That is why I am giving you my second chance."

"What do you mean?" I asked. A second chance at living? This was too good to be true.

"Because I gave my life for my brothers, the First Primes gave me the option of going back. I declined, because I had lived my life. I wasn't allowed to give it to Elita, but I could never find anyone worthy of a second chance. But you deserve it, Starsong, you do!" Maia said. A smile split my face, and I launched myself at her, my arms wrapping around her waist.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I chanted over and over. Maia's arms wrapped around me.

"Of course, you are my niece after all!" Maia laughed. She gently pried my arms from her and turned.

"Primes!" she called out and eleven looming figures emerged from the fog. The Prime that brought me to Maia smiled slightly. He was my favorite.

"Maia. What is it now?" the center Prime, I was assuming that he was the oldest, grumbled. Maia lifted her chin in indignation at being treated like she was an annoyance.

"You still owe me a get-out-of-death-for-free chance. I want to give it to Starsong." Maia called, her voice booming in the silence of death. Confusion engulfed the eldest Prime's face.

"We let you keep your memories of the war for a reason, so that you could use your life when you deemed it necessary for the Autobots." He said. Maia rolled her eyes.

"I have seen far too much war in my time, and Starsong here needs to return. She is what the Autobots need, not me." The primes exchanged glances. My favorite prime nodded.

"Let her return. I have seen the damage her absence has caused." he whispered, but the echo carried his voice to me.

The remaining primes nodded. "Alright. Autobot Starsong, we grant you your life."

The thick gray mist began to gather at my ankles and swirled up my legs in ghostly tendrils. Instead of feeling fear, which Elita might have felt, I could feel nothing but excitement. I beamed at Maia. Who smiled back.

"Say hi to Optimus, kiddo."

The mist enveloped my head, and I felt myself falling.

**One chapter left! Hopefully you like it!**

**Please review!**


	11. The Return, Reunited, and The End

**This, my readers, is the final chapter of NEST's Kitty 2: Rise of the Fallen. I really hope you enjoyed the story!**

Starsong's POV

I gasped, lurching forward off the berth I was laying on. My head spun and I blinked a few times to see where I was. While staring at the familiar white-washed walls, Ratchet-the-Hatchet's med bay never looked so welcoming.

I glanced down at my chest, searching for any signs of the fatal wound I had been dealt. There was nothing, not even a scar remained of the stab wound. I knew even Ratchet wasn't this good.

I looked up at the ceiling and whispered a quiet "Thank you." to both the Primes and to Maia. I maneuvered myself to the edge of the berth and shakily stood. Walking seemed harder then I remembered. I took a few practice strides, walking in circles around the blocked-off room I was in before sitting on the berth again.

Angry footsteps echoed outside the door, and Ratchet's voice boomed "I thought I made it clear that you glitches needed to check in with me before going into that room!" The Hatchet stormed into the room, data-pad in hand, metaphorical steam shooting out his ears.

_CLANG! _The data pad hit the floor with a clatter as Ratchet stood in the doorway, staring at me like he was seeing a ghost. I guess he had, because I have been dead for a little over a week. I smiled shyly, because I wasn't sure if he was going to hug me or if he was going to kill me again.

"Hi, Ratch." I said, before launching myself at him. His arms wrapped around me in a bear hug, before releasing me.

"What the-? Star-? How-?" he stammered, unable to fit words together into a complete sentence. Guilt flooded me as I thought about how much it must have hurt him, and the other Autobots, to see their honorary kid sister dead.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I'll explain everything later." I said, trying to slip by him and out the door. I needed to see Sunny. I needed to see Sunny _now_. He had to know that I was okay, he had to know I was alive.

"No!" Ratchet said, grabbing my arm and directing me back towards the berth. "You need a checkup, because you shouldn't even be alive right now. And you are going to sit and listen to what has happened while you were dead."

I gulped. Now _this _was the Ratchet I knew, and I wasn't complaining about that. I would happily go to a hundred checkups if it meant living. I really didn't want to hear about the effects of my decision to have Elita return in my place.

"Ironhide hasn't been to the shooting range." I gasped. "Chromia refuses to speak. Elita hasn't left her new room because of the guilt." Energon tears began to well in my eyes. "Sunstreaker needs around-the-clock supervision to keep him from hurting himself." I flinched openly at that statement.

"Please… Stop." I whimpered, tears flowing down my cheeks. Ratchet paused his examination scan and looked at me.

"What I want to know it why in the Pit would you think that we wouldn't want you back?" he practically growled. I swallowed hard, my mind reeling with possible explanations as to why I opted to stay dead rather than return.

The truth seemed like my best option.

"I thought you guys would hate me." The Ratchet-patented questioning stare of doom. "I managed to get past the Decepticon communication block, and I got in touch with Ironhide. I told him about my father's identity, and he- as the human saying goes- hung up on me."

Ratchet scoffed. "And you thought because Ironhide left the comm. link drop that he- and the rest of us for that matter- hated you? I thought you were smarter than that, Starsong." I glared at him, and he smiled softly. "We really missed you. I consider you in many ways my niece, you are family."

I looked up, shocked that he would openly admit to seeing me as family. A feeling of warm fuzziness engulfed my spark, I don't know why. Ratchet chuckled slightly as he gently shoved me off the berth and towards the door.

"Go on, kid. Find that mech of your, and don't get seen!" he called after me as I ducked through the hallways, Bond style.

xXxXxXx

After managing to evade my saddened friends (Skids and Mudflap were _quiet! QUIET!_), I managed to find the room where Sunny was being kept. I peered around the corner of the door, making sure that I couldn't be detected. Sideswipe stood up and gave the other mech, who was facing the wall, a pitiful glance.

"Ironhide and Chromia will be here in a few minutes. You'll be okay until then, right?" he asked. A low moan answered him, and apparently that meant yes, because Sideswipe stood up and left the room leaving the other mech alone.

I couldn't believe that this was Sunny. His once bright, well-kept paint was dull and dingy. Dirt, sand, and dried Energon caked the surface, along with scratches and dents. Oh, Primus, what happened to _my _Sunny?

_Your death_ echoed in the back of my mind, a silent accusation that I was the cause of the despair among the Autobots. I decided to make my presence known, and I crept around the corner and made my way to the mech in the room.

"Sunny?" I called quietly, and the mech flinched. "Sunny, please look at me." As I got closer, I could hear his mumbling. At first, I thought it was just that, incoherent mumbling, but as I got closer, I could make out what he was chanting something under his breath.

"_She's not real, she's not here, she's dead"_ Sunny repeated over and over. My spark broke just a little bit more.

"Sunny!" I gasped when I stood in front of him. "I'm here! I'm real! Please look at me!" Sunny flinched at every statement.

"Your another delusion, the third one today. Please go away and let me grieve in peace." He whispered. I lifted my hand and placed it softly on his cheek, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Does this look fake?" I whispered. "Does this feel like your imagination?" I kissed him softly. "I'm back, Sunny. The prophesy is broken." I looked at him, watched his face shift from confusion to shock and to pure joy.

"You're alive!" he gasped, picking me up and twirling me around in the air. "You're alive." He whispered in a hushed tone, as if he said it too loud I would disappear.

"I'm alive." I confirmed. He leaned in to kiss me when I heard footsteps approaching. Sunny gently lowered me and offered his arm so I could lean on something. My knees shook and my stomach churned with anxiety.

Ironhide and Chromia entered the colorless room slowly. Due to the angle, Sunny's form completely blocked me from view. Energon tears pooled in my eyes once more as I saw the disheartened expressions on my adoptive parent's faces.

"Sunstreaker." Ironhide gruffly greeted. "You seem to be in a better mood today." Chomia nodded, but not speaking like I had expected her to.

"Yeah, I guess something good has happened today." Sunny said, with barely suppressed enthusiasm. Ironhide raised an eyebrow in a familiar expression of _well-what-are-you-waiting-for-an-invitation?_

Sunny seemed confused. "You haven't heard? Am I the first one who's heard?" The second question was directed at me, I could tell by the tone of voice.

Ironhide rolled his eyes, but somehow the familiar action seemed different, somehow saddened. "No, what is this oh-so-special surprise?" he grumbled.

I moved from my spot behind Sunny into full view of my adopted parents. "H-hi, Mom. H-hi, D-dad." I stammered, trying my best to get the words out before I dissolved into tears.

This was the first time that I have ever seen Ironhide and Chromia both slack-jawed and speechless, but I did not revel in the small victory (although I was thinking about it). Ironhide opened his arms, and I needed no further invitation as I ran forward into one of Ironhide's special hugs that only Chromia and I could get. Chomia joined in the hug a moment later, rubbing the back of my head as if I were a small child.

"Star," he gruffly said, "what were you thinking?" He released me, and I automatically drifted back to Sunny's side, and he wound an arm around me. Ironhide raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when Chromia smacked him on the arm and shook her head. I smiled, _these_ were my parents!

"I don't think I was thinking. I thought you guys would be better off in the war without me." I said, trailing off. "Could you get all of the Autobots, and the humans, together in a hanger so I don't have to explain this more than once."

Ironhide opened his mouth to argue, but Chromia smacked him on the back of the head, effectively silencing him. "Of course we will, honey." She proceeded to drag Ironhide out of the room, he was reluctant to follow her, and I could hear their bickering as they made their way down the hallway.

"It's good to see them back to normal." Sunny stated, his arm tightening around me. I glanced up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking up at his dirty face. Sunny sighed, "They seemed… lifeless without you. There was no energy, no spark. They were just kind of… there. Empty shells of what they used to be like."

I nodded, then perked up. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up before I confront everyone! You're a mess!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the direction of the Autobot car wash (they had one installed a while back because of all the complaints from the Autobots about the sand.) Sunny chucked good-naturedly as we made sure there was no Autobot to see me. I left Sunny there, and waited.

xXxXxXx

After an hour (I had to drag Sunny away before he could get into repainting himself, and that would have taken all night), all of the Autobots on base had assembled in one of the larger hangers. Sunny stood with me as I waited outside in the hallway. This wasn't like any other assembly, everyone seemed to be standing around and making small talk about what the assembly had been called for. I silently giggled as Skids suggested that the Decepticons had developed a way to make zombies to fight us.

I walked into the room with Sunny at my side, and waited to see how long it would take people to notice me. I waited, looking around at the faces of my friends, and I noted a new arrival, a black-and-white police car with a stern look on his face. I got sick of waiting, so I searched for an adequate sound bit.

_[Shut the hell up!]_ blared out of my radio, and I giggled at everyone's shocked expression. They all turned to Bumblebee, who shrugged his shoulders (which almost made Sam and Michaela fall) in denial. Everyone began to look around, searching for the culprit for the rude, but funny, quote. All eyes slowly fell on me.

Cries of "Star!", "Starsong!", and "You're alive!" filled the air as I was hugged by some of the younger bots. Michaela leaped off of Bee shoulder and onto mine, hugging the side of my face with all of her strength. Elita and Optimus stood off to the side, smiles on their faces, and I waved. Elita waved back, while Optimus silently nodded in my direction.

"Alright! Everyone quiet down, because I know that you are all wondering how the frag I'm back, and I right?" I yelled, and everyone backed away, so I could have some personal space. "Now, can you all be quiet until I finish my story?" I called, and everyone who I could see nodded.

"Okay, let's start with the basic fact that I died. I died because there was a stupid prophesy issued by the First Primes that I really don't want to explain right now. I was trapped in the Well of Sparks, and I saw Elita-1, and we talked. I had convinced myself that you would all hate me because of who my father is."

"Naw, Star, we don't hates you cuz of 'Hide!" one of the twins, Mudflap I think, called out.

"Not my adopted father. My real father. Megatron." Collective gasps filled the air, along with angry statements that I would never be hated because of that reason. I continued with my story, "So I gave my get-out-of-death-free chance to Elita, who was sent back to deliver my message. One of the Primes came and brought me to Maia-" more gasps, "-Prime. She has a portal, a viewing station is you will, which allows her to see what's happening here. She showed me Elita's return, and she gave me a chance to come back. A chance that the Primes wanted her to use on herself. So here I am!"

Sunny wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I could _feel _the glare that undoubtedly belonged to Ironhide on Sunny. I smiled and leaned into the embrace, thankful for everything I had, everything that I had almost lost forever.

With a smile, I looked up at the ceiling and beyond. "Thank you, Maia." I whispered.

I knew she could hear me. I knew she was watching.

_You're welcome._

**That concludes this chapter of the NEST's Kitty story. Please review and vote on the poll on my profile, to vote on what I should write next!**

**If you have any ideas for Starsong's next adventure or a one-shot, please message me or leave a review. You will get credit!**

**Please review!**


End file.
